El Zorro de Acero
by LynxBlackx
Summary: Una divertida idea de mezclar dos universos, Marvel y Zootopia, que lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

**Zootopia Capitulo 1: El zorro de Acero.**

Zootopia una ciudad en la que depredadores y presas convivían en armonía y cada uno podía ser lo que quisiera, en esta gran urbe se concentraban mamíferos de todos tamaños y colores, de entre todos ellos destacaba uno en particular, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, presidente de industrias Wilde y que también era el reconocido súper héroe el Zorro de acero, quien gracias a su tecnología y fortuna heredada de su familia pudo desarrollar una armadura la cual le permitía hacer cosas increíbles y que por ciertos acontecimientos en su pasado lo hicieron decidirse por ese estilo de vida en el cual dejo de ser egoísta y empezó a creer que podía hacer "un mundo mejor".

 **Nick:** El día parecía fenomenal, iba sobrevolando a toda velocidad entre los rascacielos de Zootopia sin ningún criminal a la vista, las acciones de la compañía están creciendo desde que se estrenó la red de energía limpia de industrias Wilde para toda Zootopia en la cual había muchas contribuciones ciudadanas, miles de ideas para mejorar la ya hermosa urbe en la que vivíamos y los proyectos de innovación de las escuelas estaba dando frutos en la reestructuración de las mismas haciendo que más estudiantes puedan entrar y muchos otros más puedan salir titulados en poco tiempo, nada en este día podría ser mejor. -Atlas ¿hay algún tipo de crimen en progreso? Me estoy aburriendo de toda la calma que se respira por aquí desde hace semanas- esperaba que Atlas mi querido asistente digital encontrara algo interesante por hacer antes de retirarme a la torre de Industrias Wilde que está en el centro de la ciudad.

 **Atlas:** -He analizado todas las posibles emergencias señor…..lo más interesante que he encontrado es una alarma contra incendios en un restaurante local señor-

 **Nick:** -Es mejor que estar esperando en la torre Wilde, vamos a darle un vistazo, con suerte podre alzarle algún escombro o viga al departamento de bomberos- me dirigí hacia la ubicación del restaurante en problemas a toda velocidad, a pesar de ser una pequeñez me sentí emocionado por tener algo que hacer, desde que empecé con esto del Zorro de Acero he tenido grandes experiencias luchando contra criminales, bandidos y villanos que a pesar de ser algo entretenido no había mucho que decir de sus métodos de batalla o planeación para sus fechorías, caían como moscas y la verdad empezaba a cuestionarme si debía seguir con mi papel, fácilmente el DPZ (Departamento de Policías de Zootopia) podría encargarse de lo demás, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que deje este lindo hobby y me dedique a modernizar otras partes del mundo.

Al llegar a toda velocidad Nick se percata de una pequeña nube de humo saliendo del edificio en cuestión y este no dudo ni un minuto en abalanzarse al origen del mismo esperando que fuera algo lo suficientemente grande como para que le representara un reto.

 **Nick:** -Muy bien señoras y señores apártense el Zorro de acero viene a salvar el día- me acerque esquivando a los pobres ciudadanos que corrían para salir del edificio como si este fuese a explotar en cualquier momento –¿Que está pasando aquí?- me quede parado al ver como un zorrillo regordete luchaba con el seguro de un extintor ya que este estaba atacado y no podía retirarlo para apagar las llamas que salían de un pequeño microondas en llamas –Por el amor de…- me acerque rápidamente para tomar el extintor y sacarle el seguro de un golpe mientras el zorrillo salía corriendo con la misma desesperación que los demás, apunte al microondas y empecé a extinguir el incendio –Bueno sea grande o sea pequeño los héroes debemos estar acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas- una vez extinto el pequeño incendio me puse a indagar en lo que había creado el incendio –La gente debería de aprender a no meter metales al microondas- lo mencione mientras retiraba la tapa derretida del microondas y sacaba una pequeña taza con una cuchara de metal dentro torcida y chamuscada.

 **?:** -No creí que fueras lo suficiente egocéntrico como para acudir a un incidente tan minúsculo- decía una coneja de pelaje ámbar al zorro.

 **Nick:** -¿Y tu eres?-

 **?:** -Una cosa a la vez señor Wilde, dígame ¿los pequeños desastres que resuelve en la ciudad le son suficientes como para sentirse satisfecho? ¿O lo único que le gusta es jugar al súper héroe con sus juguetes caros?- le decía mientras se le acercaba seductoramente esperando que el contacto físico aligerara la postura del zorro envuelto en metal.

 **Nick:** -Bueno le puedo decir claramente que tiene una figura muy bonita señorita misteriosa y que a pesar de sus hermosos movimientos de cadera no va a poder impresionar a su servidor, en cuanto a mis motivos del porque atiendo estos "pequeños incidentes" es algo que a usted no le incumbe así que dígame por favor- acelere con las botas para apartarme y tener una mejor visión de esa coneja sospechosa -¿Quién la contrato? Y ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-

 **?:** -Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces- le decía mientras cruzaba mis brazos y le daba la espalda –Relájese señor Wilde solo he venido a pedir su ayuda en algo importante, nuestra organización ha quedado sorprendida desde que revisamos los reportes de su participación en el desmantelamiento de los campos de prisioneros en el oriente del mundo y de cómo logro atrapar a las mafias más importantes de la ciudad….bueno a casi todas-

 **Nick:** -¿Qué te puedo decir? El uso de tecnología Wilde robada para hacer armas de destrucción masiva no es algo bueno que quisiera que recordaran del apellido Wilde- le mencione mientras desactivaba los sensores del sistema de armamento del traje –Y el trato que hice con el señor "B" son cosas personales, aun así ¿no era más fácil que me mandaran un mensaje a mi correo en vez de casi destrozar un pequeño restaurante?-

 **?:** Me voltee para mirarlo y mostrarle una pequeña Tablet con un mensaje en ella el cual ponía "NO SOMOS LOS UNICOS QUE ESTAN ESCUCHANDO ESTA CONVERSACION, REVISE LA CORRESPONDENCIA DE MAÑANA" –Tenemos algo de curiosidad sobre su tecnología de energía limpia que abastece toda Zootopia y de como esta se puede implementar en algún tipo de avance médico- me dirigí hacia la salida con una sonrisa en la cara mientras le pasaba una pata sobre el hombro –Esperamos con ansias su respuesta señor Wilde-

La coneja se retiró sin más, esquivando a los bomberos que llegaban a prisa por la alarma contra incendios dejando al zorro atrás con más preguntas que respuestas, claramente esa coneja estaba buscando una forma dramática para darle el mensaje al zorro pero eso suponía que algo relativamente interesante estaba a punto de pasar o al menos esa era la impresión que había, esa coneja atrajo su atención pero no por su atractivo si no por la forma de dar a conocer el mensaje, le había alimentado un poco el ego al Zorro de acero pero mucho más su curiosidad.

 **Nick:** -Atlas escanea el área por posibles fugas de información, micrófonos, cámaras todo lo que pueda recibir y transmitir en la habitación- le di la orden mientras revisaba todo a mi alrededor.

 **Atlas:** -Escaneo completado señor, múltiples escáneres, micrófonos y cámaras de vigilancia de industrias Wilde han sido vulneradas por un programa malicioso de origen desconocido, están siendo depuradas en estos momentos para que dejen de transmitir-

 **Nick:** -¿Fuente?-

 **Atlas:** -imposible detectar la fuente de origen señor el sistema funciona con una red local independiente, múltiples ordenadores enlazados al ataque se desactivan al depurarlas, haciendo que la transmisión principal desaparezca, seguiré analizando el patrón de ataque para detectar algún tipo de pista señor, en cuanto salga algo a la luz se lo informare-

 **Nick:** -Bien es hora de regresar a los negocios- me dirigí a la torre Wilde para analizar los resultados de las actualizaciones en los sistemas de energía limpia –¿Como un sistema de energía podría ayudar a un tratamiento médico en particular? Puedo decir que es para abastecer de energía a un hospital tanta concentración de esta haría innecesario tener un generador de respuesta y duraría por décadas un solo núcleo del reactor en arco, Atlas que toda la correspondencia de mañana sea transportada celosamente a mi estudio no seas sospechoso con eso, que sea importante pero no exageres ¿esta bien?-

 **Atlas: -** Entendido señor, ¿Alguna otra cosa?-

 **Nick:** -Hay que planear algo para rastrear a nuestra bella informante- estaba aterrizando en el balcón de la Torre Wilde mientras la armadura se desmantelaba para caminar con una ropa más cómoda –Esta organización….. hay que llegar al fondo de esto Atlas-

Mientras Nick intentaba idear un plan en el centro de Zootopia la coneja misteriosa estaba en comunicación con sus colegas.

 **?:** Hablaba con el jefe mientras intentaba pasar desapercibida entre la multitud –Lo se jefe pero era la única manera de que mordiera el anzuelo, a este paso seguro ya está revisando la manera en que la energía limpia ayude en un proyecto medico es un gran avance por golpear las fibras sensibles de su ego ¿no?, Jefe Amit confié en que esto funcionara-

 **J. Amit:** -Confió en que llamaste su atención con esos métodos poco ortodoxos, solo espero que no te equivoques, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible con esto hay que hallar una manera de salvar a la capitana sin ningún tipo de daño colateral, el legado de la familia Wilde nos vendrá de mucha ayuda en los tiempos difíciles que se avecinan, ¿has estado en comunicación con Tom? No hemos contactado con él desde el último informe de misión y de su repentino "retiro"-

 **?:** -No jefe, nada desde los extraños reportes que decían que Savage estaba en alguna parte de Fangtown-

 **J Amit:** -Perdimos mucho tiempo con esas distracciones sin sentido, y pensar que desgaste a Tom en esas tonterías, dale el paquete a Wilde y esperemos que nuestros "vecinos" no se enteren de esto, lo tendríamos más difícil si de alguna manera nos descubren-

 **?:** -Entendido jefe ¿usted cree que nuestro paciente resista el proceso?

 **J. Amit:** Miraba a la habitación de alta seguridad al fondo del pasillo –Por el bien de la ciudad yo espero que si-

La noche pasaba muy tranquila, las luces de la ciudad iluminaban el cielo y las calles de la misma, no había ni una sola alarma ni crimen ocurriendo, el DPZ lo tenía casi todo monitoreado gracias a la participación de Wilde que dono muchos de sus sistemas de vigilancia a las oficinas gubernamentales y su fuerte apoyo a el sistema de seguridad pública, aun así el jefe de la estación central Bogo ponía en forma a sus policías por si en algún momento necesitaba algo más que un ricachón volador para atender una emergencia.

En la torre Wilde todo era paz y tranquilidad excepto en el estudio de Nick, las palabras de la coneja resonaban en su cabeza, miles de archivos estaban en el escritorio todos tenían un vínculo con la experimentación e investigación de la energía como algún tipo de terapia médica, todo lo que tenga relación entre la medicina y la energía seria revisado con detenimiento por la mente astuta y brillante de aquel zorro.

 **Atlas:** -Señor es algo tarde para que se la pase en su estudio, le recomiendo que vaya a descansar inmediatamente, aun así todos mis sistemas están analizando múltiples formas de averiguar sobre su informante y de cómo la energía se puede utilizar con la medicina-

 **Nick:** Bostezaba y estiraba las patas –Bien Atlas te lo dejo a ti, pero no dudes en despertarme si surge algo ¿ok?- me dirigí al sofá cama que estaba cerca de un librero –Y mantén todos los sistemas de seguridad del estudio y la oficina activados no quiero que cualquiera ande por ahí dando "saltitos" mientras duermo-

 **Atlas:** -Entendido señor cualquier tipo de información relevante se le notificara este usted despierto o dormido-

Nick se apresuró a recostarse en el sofá cama mientras recordaba los orígenes de su vida como el Zorro de acero. Empezó a recordar como hace dos años hubo un atentado en una presentación de los nuevos avances de las empresas Wilde en tecnología de propulsión y un proyecto de energía limpia que utilizaba reactores de fusión autosustentables, lamentablemente el espionaje industrial le jugó una mala pasada, grupos radicales que no aprobaban que un depredador estuviera al mando de una empresa que se dedicaba a fabricar motores para los aviones que sobrevolaban la ciudad y que hacia mini bombas nucleares tomaron cartas en el asunto, según la investigación del DPZ los matones que contrataron solo tenían que demostrar que los reactores eran inestables y peligrosos, cosa que lograron, desestabilizaron uno de los tres reactores de prueba y con ello lograron destruir la mitad del edificio en el que se llevaba la presentación que al igual asesinaron a sesenta y siete personas y de entre todos ellos lograron herir a Nick quien mientras estaba en el hospital prometió que haría que las personas tuvieran una percepción diferente de él y que de igual forma se dedicaría a hacer este un "mundo mejor".


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Mientras el sol de la mañana atravesaba el ventanal del estudio principal para iluminar a aquel zorro mal acomodado los sistemas electrónicos de Atlas habían logrado encontrar solamente un alias para aquel ataque cibernético a la infraestructura más avanzada del planeta, este no dudo en informarle acerca del descubrimiento a su amo.

 **Atlas:** -Señor lamento interrumpir su descanso- mientras sonaban las alarmas electrónicas de todos los aparatos que tenían reloj dentro y fuera del estudio -pero los análisis pertinentes de la transmisión y de los archivos desencriptados solo arrojan un alias no conocido en ningún centro de almacenamiento de datos existente….-

 **Nick:** Me levante lentamente del sillón masajeando mi nuca -¿Cuál es ese alias Atlas?-

 **Atlas:** -Lo marca como "Schwarzesolenoid" o "Sol negro" señor…-

 **Nick:** Me puso a pensar el nombre –Suena a un montón de ancianos malhumorados queriendo volar la luna, ¿nada en la base de datos global arroja resultados Atlas, Deep web, redes privadas, redes de gobierno? Hasta un resultado en las redes sociales ayudarían- comente mientras reía un poco.

 **Atlas:** -Nada señor, nada de las redes conocidas ni de las gubernamentales, no hay registros digitales más allá de la "Guerra de disuasiones", detrás de todo eso los únicos registros existentes están hechos de papel-

 **Nick:** Rápidamente un recuerdo llego a mi cabeza –¡La correspondencia Atlas!- me levante con mucha rapidez y empecé a correr hacia la puerta del despacho.

 **Atlas:** -Señor los documentos están en su escritorio, periódico, cartas de admiradores y una caja pequeña de color negro-

 **Nick:** Caí al querer frenar en seco sobre el piso de madera recién pulido –Gracias Atlas-

El zorro se reincorporo con delicadeza para dirigirse a su escritorio, aquel estaba lleno de papeles y de informes holográficos de color verde, con gran curiosidad el zorro tomo la caja negra que no era más grande que una cajetilla de cigarros a los que estaba acostumbrado a fumar de vez en cuando.

 **Nick:** -Estos no se andan con juegos al decir que son discretos- comencé a examinar la cajetilla y descubrí que esta se podía abrir de un extremo, era de un material parecido al plástico pero un poco más pesada de lo normal como si en el interior existiera algún mecanismo extraño –Bien supongo que peor es nada-

Al indagar la pequeña caja esta empezó a hacer un ruido como si de un reloj se tratara, Nick escucho bien esto e instintivamente lanzo la caja al otro lado de la habitación mientras una improvisada pero eficaz armadura se levantó del escritorio para rodear a su creador lo más rápido posible. El zorro espero algún estruendo y se preparó para el impacto pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que nada estaba pasando, hasta que a la interfaz de su casco empezó a brillar una notificación de "mensaje recibido".

 **Nick:** -Interesante, Atlas crea una ruta rápida a las coordenadas que tengo en el visor- le ordene mientras me retiraba parte de la armadura de respuesta rápida (ARPDA).

 **Atlas:** -Ruta trazada señor, ¿Gusta llevar a la practica la nueva variación de la armadura de sigilo?-

 **Nick:** -Buena idea, aun así quiero tener el respaldo de la variante pesada por si se ponen las cosas interesantes, me serviría de mucho si la controlas desde aquí para que me siga a una distancia pertinente- conteste en lo que me ponía un traje de dos piezas color azul marino con una camisa blanca y una corbata gris.

 **Atlas:** -Con gusto señor-

Era natural que Nick apresurase las cosas, no le gustaba perder el tiempo en pequeñeces pero cuando algo llamaba su atención este no escatimaba en recursos ni tiempo para llevar a cabo su cometido, detestaba que le vieran la cara o que jugaran con su atención, estaba dispuesto a indagar tan rápido como su asistente digital, su cuerpo y su mente se lo permitieran. Con una rapidez absoluta y centrada este termino de acicalarse y se dispuso a entrar en la armadura de sigilo, que a pesar de su nombre, estaba adornada con una pintura negra metálica y unos reactores grandes que destellaban en color naranja, más que sigilo parecía pintura de un automóvil ultimo modelo.

 **Nick:** -Sea lo que sea Atlas espero me tenga entretenido lo suficiente, desde aquella batalla con las réplicas baratas de mi armadura con Asmodeus nada me ha podido mantener emocionado o a la expectativa- Sentí una prisa por salir y por volar que hace meses que no tenía, Asmodeus Spencer mi homónimo oriental le gustó la idea de un "Ejercito de un solo hombre" y replico hasta donde pudo el diseño de mi armadura, el problema fue que a diferencia mía él quería que el negocio de la guerra tuviera su segundo aire en estos tiempos donde casi todo está en paz y armonía, no lo culpo seguramente tenía el mismo problema en su territorio, no habia algo lo suficientemente grande como para desafiar su fuerza e intelecto…hasta que llegue yo claro.

 **Atlas:** -El incidente con el señor Spencer llego a impactar a toda su nación y a las diferentes asociaciones internacionales, le costó parte de sus acciones en su propia compañía "Asmodeus inc." Ha mantenido un perfil bajo desde ese suceso en arresto domiciliario señor Wilde-

 **Nick:** Empecé a encender las turbinas del traje –Sabia que su gobierno le pidió cuentas al respecto pero creo que lo tienen muy mimado al encerrarlo en su propia mansión con todos los lujos, eso y ¿Por qué me mencionaste todos estos datos Atlas?- Las compuertas del techo se abrían poco a poco en lo que la calibración de los sistemas de vuelo se llevaban a cabo, todos los informes de energía, propulsión, sistema de armas y de camuflaje se desplegaron en la pantalla del casco.

 **Atlas:** -Supuse que su mente empezaría a querer atar cabos señor, solo le doy sugerencias para descartar posibles sospechosos-

En cuanto la compuerta del techo termino de abrirse aquel autodenominado súper héroe salió disparado hacia el cielo como si de un misil se tratase, solo una estela blanca y fina empezó a trazarse desde la torre Wilde hacia lo lejos, sin duda Amit y los suyos supieron atraer y de cierta manera emocionar al zorro como nunca antes.

De igual manera en el lugar de encuentro se encontraban Amit y la coneja que contacto a Nick en la cafetería del centro de la ciudad, esperaban que algo así de simple lograra convencer al Zorro de acero para ayudarlos y que también no se viera intimidado o alarmado con tanto secretismo por parte de los dos, esto más que nada era una llamada de auxilio y una forma de ganarse su confianza, no todos los días se puede tener el apoyo de la "Mente más privilegiada de Zootopia".

 **J. Amit:** -Prepárate, nuestro amigo viene a toda velocidad y parece que no viene solo, ¿cuál fue el método de hacerle llegar el mensaje?-

 **?:** -Coordenadas encriptadas en un viejo pero eficaz transmisor de radio de ondas cortas- le conteste mientras preparaba la carpeta digital donde estaba un resumen de todo lo que queríamos pedirle al zorro.

 **J. Amit:** -¿La que parece bomba de relojería? No me sorprende que trajera refuerzos, creo que le hace faltan unas clases de discreción señorita- Empezaba a levantarme de mi asiento ideando una buena explicación del porqué de nuestro comportamiento sospechoso.

 **?:** -¿Se le ocurre algo mejor que eso jefe?- lo mire a los ojos con una cara de incredulidad y arrogancia.

 **J. Amit:** -Un pedazo de papel con algo de tu lápiz labial hubiera sido suficiente, eres una hembra, hay más de 20 métodos interesantes que puedes poner en práctica, no era necesario ponerlo a la defensiva-

 **?:** -¿Una foto mía semidesnuda cree que lo habría emocionado tanto?- Claramente me había ganado la conversación.

 **J. Amit:** -Descanse soldado, vamos a necesitar todos nuestros argumentos para obtener lo que queremos-

De repente los radares portátiles de Amit dejaron de percibir una de las señales que se le acercaban a toda velocidad dejando solo un destello solitario en la pantalla, el zorro estaba preparando algún tipo de sorpresa lo cual puso en alerta al lobo gris ya que una de sus mejores agentes había movido sin querer el avispero con mucha fuerza y que al igual estos dos habían salido desarmados esperando que este gesto de "buena voluntad" estuviera a su favor, lo único en que pensaban era que todo resultara bien y no fastidiar de más a su invitado.

 **Atlas:** -Esta arribando a su destino señor, detecto dos mamíferos, presa y depredador, los sistemas de reconocimiento facial no han dado resultado en ninguna base de datos señor como en el escaneo anterior-

 **Nick:** -Gracias Atlas, hay que estar atentos si se les ocurre algo quiero que todo el armamento este en línea durante la conversación y graba todo lo posible hasta estar de regreso en la torre Wilde-

 **Atlas:** -Entendido, debo recalcar que nuestros anfitriones no están armados señor, tienen una especie de archivo encriptado en su poder pero no puedo hacer nada desde aquí, a pesar de ser tecnológico no transmite ni recibe señales de comunicación, se asemeja a los "holo informes" que usa en su estudio señor-

 **Nick:** -El que no arriesga no gana-

Una armadura robusta se posa enfrente de Amit y su acompañante, los sistemas armamentísticos de la misma se activan a modo de disuasión para que a los presentes les quedara en claro quien tenía el arma más grande en esos momentos.

 **Nick:** -Miren que tenemos aquí a la conejita de la leche con chocolate y al lobo de los cereales con premio-

La imponente armadura bajo haciendo algo de estruendo en la tierra húmeda de aquel paramo lleno de pasto pero desolado como un desierto, estaban a las afueras de Zootopia más allá de la zona de la represa y más alejados de los bosques tropicales del muy conocido "Distrito forestal", la única pieza de tecnología era esa armadura, el holo informe y los móviles de seguridad tanto de Amit como la de su agente.

 **J. Amit:** -Señor Wilde le aseguro que la caja no era para matarlo, ese mecanismo es algo antiguo y dispara ondas de radio de corto alcance- empecé a caminar hacia ese zorro aun con todas sus armas apuntándome.

 **Nick:** -Una carta hubiera sido suficiente ¿señor….?-

 **J. Amit:** -Mi nombre es Amit y la señorita detrás de mí es la agente especial Valenthine Pericoff-

 **Nick:** -Por fin me entero de tu nombre, muy peculiar y misterioso como me lo imaginaba-

 **Valenthine:** -También es un gusto señor Wilde- le hago una reverencia sarcástica.

 **Nick:** -Ese es mi apellido nena no lo gastes, a todo esto ¿Qué era lo súper importante que querían pedirme?-

 **Valenthine:** -¿No te gusta perder el tiempo eh Wilde?- Comencé a empacar el holo informe para que se lo llevara en cuanto accediera a ayudarnos.

 **Nick:** -Es hereditario mi padre Jhonatan era igual de impaciente con los desconocidos y lo era aún más con sujetos sospechosos-

 **J. Amit:** -Muy bien directo al grano señor Wilde, necesitamos de su ayuda y sus estudios de energía para asistir en la recuperación de una de las mejores soldados que este mundo a conocido-

 **Nick:** -Si es por una prótesis déjeme decirle que la compañía de la que soy dueño tiene varios programas para los veteranos de guerra de los cuales pudieron haber visto en mis redes sociales o directo en la página de Industrias Wilde- antes de terminar la oración aquel lobo gris me interrumpió.

 **J. Amit:** -No se trata de algún tipo de cirugía Wilde- Estire el brazo para que Valenthine me entregara parte del informe –Esto señor va un poco más lejos- desplegué el informe de la tableta mientras Wilde se quedaba mirando los archivos.

 **Atlas:** -Señor analizando las imágenes parece ser que la descripción pertenece a…-

 **Nick:** -¡La capitana Hopps en persona!, bueno casi, ¿no se suponía que había desaparecido en combate durante la "Gran Guerra Global"?-

 **J. Amit: -** Hijo, ponte cómodo porque voy a contarte una pequeña historia-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

El sol de mediodía resplandecía con mucha fuerza en aquel desolado territorio a las afueras de la gran Zoootopia iluminando la pequeña reunión de estos tres personajes, Nick se había metido en algo grande sin duda, no por el porte y el actuar de Amit o Valenthine, sino por la oportunidad de saber la verdad sobre la capitana Hopps, la cual estaba siendo revelada poco a poco por parte de los labios de Amit.

 **J. Amit:** -Hace tiempo, hijo, cuando la "Gran Guerra Global" estallo se formó un equipo de respuesta especial para contrarrestar los avances tecnológicos y hasta arcanos de una división científica de la ODZ (Organización Depredadora Zocialista) la denominada "Schwarzesolenoid" quien tenía como objetivo desestabilizar los planes de la "Cavalerie", una alianza entre las grandes naciones de occidente para luchar contra un mal común- camino alrededor de Valenthine y Nick mientras este último empieza a inspeccionar los hologramas sobre la condición de la capitana Hopps.

 **Nick:** -Muy buena lección de historia, aunque se me como termino la ODZ perdió a pesar de sus esfuerzos y fue gracias a la capitana que fallaron en su intento de dominación mundial y la eliminación de todas las presas que habitan en la misma….-

 **Atlas** : -Señor parece ser que a esto se referían con lo de investigación en el campo de la medicina-

 **J Amit:** -En ese entonces un pelotón fue creado, la "Deuxieme Bureau De Services Strategiques" (DBSS) conformado por la capitana Judy Hopps, el teniente Jack "Savage" Bramson, el subteniente Otto Jennings y el cabo mayor Koby Mayer, todos con la capacidad de eliminar a cincuenta soldados cada uno, las misiones que se le daba a la DBSS eran peligrosas y cada una podría ser la última pero a pesar de todo el riesgo que había de por medio ninguno de los miembros fue eliminado hasta que se tuvieron que infiltrar en la base principal de la ODZ, la misión era capturar al líder de la organización y destruir los archivos de "Schwarzesolenoid" pero algo salió mal, justo cuando todo estaba a pedir de boca- le mostré los archivos de Jack "Savage" –Bramson traiciono a su equipo, dejo que Otto y Koby escaparan mientras arreglaba cuentas con la capitana Hopps, esos dos parecían hermanos pero al final se descubrió el propio Jack, algún tipo de odio enfermizo hacia la capitana por el simple hecho de ser mejor soldado que él, cuando la batalla estallo en el hala científica de la base el desgraciado de Savage encerró a la capitana en una especie de crio tubo que estaban destinadas a preservar a las grandes mentes científicas de la ODZ-

 **Nick:** -Si era tanto el odio que Jack le tenía a la capitana ¿Por qué salvar su vida en un crio tubo?-

 **J. Amit:** -No lo sabemos con seguridad, la capitana permaneció sepultada un par de décadas hasta que por fin la Asociación Internacional de Acuerdos Políticos nos dio permiso de investigar el antiguo castillo "Falkenhorst" y fue ahí donde encontramos los restos de la unidad científica y el crio tubo bajo una pila de escombros-

 **Nick:** -Y ahora quieren que un súper genio les ayude a encontrar una manera de descongelar a la capitana sin matarla en el intento-

 **Valenthine:** -En resumidas palabras si-

 **J. Amit:** -El riesgo de este asunto es que la….- Fui interrumpido por aquel zorro.

 **Nick:** -La "Schwarzesolenoid" de alguna manera regreso del olvido y quieren exactamente lo opuesto a ustedes, son buenos, lograron penetrar en el sistema público de vigilancia a pesar de que mi software es casi impenetrable-

 **Valenthine:** -Es por eso que no podíamos hablar a nuestras anchas en aquel restaurante- me cruce de brazos con una cara coqueta.

 **Nick:** -Si, mejor me diste el susto de mi vida con ese transmisor de relojería- Le di una mirada amenazante.

 **Valenthine:** -Supéralo rojo, de todas maneras tus sensores del edificio lo hubieran percatado a cuatro cuadras a la redonda-

 **Nick:** -Amen por la tecnología, da igual ¿Cuándo empezamos con la investigación?-

 **J. Amit:** -Si estás dispuesto a ayudarnos debes de saber que "Schwarzesolenoid" te tendrá en la mira después de esto-

 **Nick:** -Tranquilo abuelo, se cuidarme solo y además no tienes otra opción, lo que significa que estas atorado conmigo quieras o no-

 **J. Amit:** -Muy bien- saque de mi chaqueta un teléfono de seguridad, especial para que no sea interferido de manera remota –aquí tienes Wilde nosotros nos pondremos en comunicación para darte la señal en cuanto el laboratorio este en su máximo funcionamiento-

Pisadas grandes y fuertes se escucharon cuando la armadura pesada camino hacia Amit y como si se tratara de un cristal muy fino esta lo sostuvo con dos dedos para evitar destruir el aparato.

 **Nick:** -Estoy dentro Amit-

 **J. Amit:** -En cuanto esté todo listo te llamaremos Wilde, hasta entonces te sugiero que analices e investigues la manera de como resucitar a un muerto-

 **Nick:** -Pan comido viejo-

 **Valenthine:** -Nos vemos pronto señor Wilde- le guiñe un ojo mientras le dedicaba un beso –espero que estos informes te ayuden a concentrarte- me acerque para entregarle el holo informe pero de pronto algo sostuvo mi pata.

 **Nick:** -No eres la única con trucos bajo la manga-

De pronto Nick bajo el camuflaje de la armadura de sigilo y se veía claramente como este tenía sujetado a la coneja de la muñeca mientras que con su mano libre le quito el holo informe y lo engancho a su cintura.

 **Valenthine:** -Zorro astuto, me pregunto que más sorpresas tienes entre garras- me acerque seductoramente al peto de la armadura.

 **Nick:** -No te gustara saberlo- retrocedí un poco ante tal gesto de Valenthine.

El jefe Amit empezó a caminar hacia unos árboles que estaban no muy lejos del sitio de reunión con Valenthine detrás de él.

 **J. Amit:** -Nos vemos Wilde-

 **Valenthine:** -Cuídate rojo-

Tanto Nick como la armadura controlada por Atlas empezaron a alejarse a toda velocidad perdiéndose en las nubes que empezaban a juntarse por encima del distrito forestal, en cuanto se perdieron, a lo lejos Amit y Valenthine desactivaron el camuflaje de su propio transporte el cual era un helicóptero pequeño con una cabina doble.

 **J. Amit:** -Valenthine dile a Elizabeth que prepare todo y que empiece por activar la energía de reserva del complejo de investigaciones, "Cavalerie" está de vuelta al servicio- le dije mientras encendía las turbinas y calibraba los pedales y la palanca de mando.

 **Valenthine:** -Entendido jefe- termine de revisar el combustible, sistemas de armas y sistemas de dirección.

Mientras Nick volaba de regreso a la torre Wilde miles de ideas alocadas y extremas empezaron a rondar por su cabeza, era un científico no había duda de ello pero en lo que a medicina se refiere estaba muy corto de conocimiento, aun así la emoción de este al encontrar un verdadero desafío para su intelecto no se la quitaba nadie, su sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja.

 **Nick:** -Atlas quiero que actives el rastreador que le puse a su helicóptero en cuanto lleguemos al centro de la ciudad-

 **Atlas:** -Entendido señor-

No habían pasado más de quince minutos desde la reunión cuando una alarma salto en el visor de Nick.

 **Nick:** -¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Informes de una alarma de un banco cerca de la plaza Sáhara saltaron en la pantalla principal de mi visor –Asalto a mano armada con una situación de rehenes, nada mejor para estirar las garras, Atlas desvía toda la energía a los postquemadores por favor- comencé a sentirme vivo de nuevo, un aumento de adrenalina me hizo aumentar la potencia manualmente también.

 **Atlas:** -Listo señor pero debo recordarle que…..-

Antes de que Atlas terminara la frase Nick había salido disparado como nunca antes se le había visto, dejo por mucho a la pesada armadura de combate que venía detrás de él y en menos de lo que esperaba ya estaba llegando al banco en el cual el DPZ libraba un tiroteo con los miembros más jóvenes e inexpertos de esa banda de ladrones.

Nick estaba listo para la acción y no iba a dejar que una banda de "niños" arruinara su buen humor matutino, no dudo ni un segundo en cargar de frente a la amenaza y terminar esto lo más pronto posible.

 **Nick:** -Muy bien mocosos, en primera deberían estar en la escuela, no me parto la espalda todos los días como para que la desaprovechen y en segunda están muy chicos como para jugar con los adultos a ladrones y policías- eran muy jóvenes como para idear esto solos y estaban muy agresivos, disparaban a todos lados fueran policías o mamíferos inocentes.

-¡Lárgate viejo solo queremos ser ricos como tú!- se escuchó de entre los ladrones –¡Tu cobarde, no creas que con tu armadura nos vas a intimidar!- al terminar la frase todos los ladrones armados comenzaron a disparar al mismo objetivo, Nick.

 **Nick:** -Estos niños de hoy se van a enterar de lo que significa la palabra "respeto"- no termine de hablar conmigo mismo cuando de repente un estallido me hizo regresar con fuerza al pavimento de la calle y una alerta que jamás creí ver en toda mi vida se desplego en mi pantalla –carajo- "Integridad de la armadura reducida a un setenta y tres por ciento"

 **Atlas:** -Señor la armadura de sigilo tiene blindaje y armamento reducido para que la energía se concentre en los motores de las botas y el sistema de camuflaje activo, intente advertirle que se cambiara de armadura antes de llegar a la escena pero se alejó demasiado rápido-

 **Nick:** -¡Mierda!- mi propio ego me mordió la cola –¡Atlas analiza la estructura del banco y dame un resumen de la situación!- grite mientras me ponía a resguardo detrás de un pilar en un estacionamiento cercano.

 **Atlas:** -Realizando escaneo de la zona señor….-

-¿Dónde está el gran zorro de acero? Eres un maldito cobarde- amenazaron los bandidos mientras recargaban las armas y unos cuantos tiraban al aire con una carcajada en el rostro.

 **Nick** : -Mocosos infelices- refunfuñe bajando la cabeza esperando que no le dieran a algún circuito importante de la careta-Atlas te sigo esperando…-

 **Atlas** : -Analisis terminado señor, tres asaltantes en la fachada de enfrente, dos más con rehenes en el sótano cerca de la bóveda, su armadura principal tardaría quince minutos en ser preparada y el modelo pesado tardaría ocho en llegar-

 **Nick:** -No la llaman de sigilo por nada ¿verdad?- comencé a desviar la energía al camuflaje esperando que este siguiera en línea a pesar de los impactos de bala.

 **Atlas:** -Sistema de camuflaje a un noventa y ocho por ciento de su autonomía señor-

 **Nick:** -Gracias Atlas- active el sistema de camuflaje y salí para ver si desde esa distancia esos mocosos podían verme.

-Algo raro pasa ¿Qué es esa cosa?- se escuchó un solo disparo en la dirección donde estaba parado a plena luz del día aquel zorro con su armadura camuflada. No hubo ruido solo se concentraron a reanudar el tiroteo e ignoraron el intento fallido de Nick por controlar la situación.

 **Nick:** -Tengo suerte que sean unos cabezas huecas, ahora hay que derrotarlos de adentro hacia afuera- me moví rápidamente para rodear el banco y hacer una muy buena pero improvisada entrada por la parte lateral del edificio.

El tiroteo se reanudo y los bandidos dentro del edificio se tranquilizaron al saber que su defensa había ahuyentado al héroe de la escena del crimen, de alguna manera les subió el ánimo y bajaron la guardia –Le dieron una lección chicos jajajaja ese niño rico no se meterá con nosotros- Un estruendo se escuchó en la parte del fondo del edificio, a pesar de eso los maleantes le dieron una mínima importancia ya que en vez de ir todos a la vez uno solo fue a revisar el extraño sonido.

 **Nick:** -Ven aquí presa mía- escuche los pasos acercándose lentamente hacia donde estaba escondido.

Aquel zorro de color castaño y mirada perdida se acercó sin saber lo que le esperaba al otro lado del pasillo, lentamente apunto su rifle hacia ambos lados de los cuales no encontró nada y antes de que pudiera regresar a la comodidad de la sala principal una fuerza sobre humana lo tomo de la chaqueta levantándolo unos cuantos centímetros del piso, era nada más y nada menos el niño rico del cual se estaban burlando hace unos minutos, el bribón se confió, dejo de luchar esperando que un estruendo alertara a los demás pero no escucho nada, esta vez Nick se lo pensó más de dos veces antes de dejarlo fuera de combate, no lo golpeo como acostumbraba hacerlo, opto por algo más sencillo, un apretón directo en la tráquea lo suficiente como para noquearlo pero no para matarlo.

 **Nick:** -Uno menos, faltan cuatro- puse a aquel zorro despistado cuidadosamente en el piso y lo oculte dentro de un casillero en la parte más profunda de una pequeña bodega utilizada por el personal de limpieza.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

De pronto el silencio se hizo presente dentro del edificio, los que se encargaban de proteger el exterior del mismo seguían con su explosión de emociones al disparar hacia la DPZ, sus compañeros del interior fueron rápidamente abatidos por el zorro de acero.

 **Nick:** -Eso fue rápido- pensé que al ser un oso pondría más resistencia o sería un poco más difícil noquearlo, basto un golpe bien acomodado en la parte alta de la nuca para mandarlo a dormir.

-Es el…- se escuchó un susurro proveniente de dentro de la bóveda -¿Estamos a salvo?- -Hay que salir de aquí por la parte de atrás- los rehenes habían sido colocados dentro de la bóveda la cual estaba parcialmente cerrada.

 **Nick:** Me acerque para abrir la compuerta gruesa de la bóveda lentamente y revisar si había algún herido entre los rehenes -¿Están todos bien?- termine de abrir la bóveda en la cual estaban alrededor de nueve mamíferos, seis adultos y tres cachorros –Síganme y no hagan ruido- les hice señas de que hablaran en voz baja y me siguieran, una vez encaminados hacia el agujero que le hice a la pared del fondo me quede a mitad del pasillo para coordinar su salida en una sola fila –Vamos rápido salgan por aquí y diríjanse a las patrullas del DPZ….- no termine la oración cuando una tigresa y su cachorro se acercaron para agradecerme y para desearme buena suerte con los asaltantes que quedaban afuera.

-Dele su merecido a esos rufianes señor Wilde- le comento la tigresa a Nick mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo con una de sus patas desocupadas y con la otra sujetaba fuertemente a su cachorro.

 **Nick:** -No se preocupe el DPZ y su servidor se encargaran de todo- me sorprendió la sinceridad de aquella señora, era la primera vez que me sentía afectado por la opinión de un mamífero en años.

-Vamos rápido antes de que se den cuenta….- le decía uno de los presentes a aquella tigresa para que acelerara el paso y salieran de ahí lo más rápido posible.

 **Nick:** -Bien rehenes a salvo, Atlas ¿cuánto falta para que llegue el grandulón?-

 **Atlas:** -Está esperándolo en el callejón de enfrente del agujero señor, dese prisa el DPZ está comunicándose con los equipos de respuesta rápida, se están enfocando de eliminar a los asaltantes antes de que entren en pánico al enterarse que no hay rehenes ni una garantía que puedan utilizar en contra de los policías-

 **Nick:** Salí lo más rápido que pude y justo detrás de un contenedor de basura estaba la variación pesada del Zorro de Acero, propulsores con una potencia de empuje superior para soportar el peso, peto y protecciones de los brazos y piernas más gruesos por si había algún tipo de proyectil pesado amenazando mi vida, potencia de energía aumentada al doble para los dispositivos de dirección de la palma de las patas, lanzador de micro cohetes anti personal acoplado en la espalda, ametralladora retráctil montada en la hombrera derecha y un lanza cohetes anti tanque en la hombrera izquierda, sin duda una obra maestra del combate –Aquí estas nena, vamos a patear algunos traseros….- la armadura de sigilo se abrió dejando toda la parte de la espalda descubierta y libre para que pudiera salir, me aleje lentamente de ella y la armadura pesada se abrió también solo que esta se descubrió por enfrente, debido al pesado armamento y armadura esta solo se abrió de la parte de arriba para que pudiera escalar y entrar como si de un pequeño tanque se tratara, me introduje y rápidamente esta se adaptó a la escala de mi cuerpo, hice unas pequeñas calibraciones en las articulaciones de rodillas, hombros, codos, muñecas y dedos para revisar que no había alguna clase de retraso al mover alguna de estas partes de mi cuerpo –Perfecto, Atlas lleva la armadura de sigilo al taller para reparar los daños en las placas que recibieron los disparos, ¿Bertha esta armada con rondas tranquilizantes?-

 **Atlas:** -Entendido señor, ¿de ahora en adelante el sobrenombre de la variante pesada será Bertha?-

 **Nick:** -Corrección, la "Gran Bertha"- comencé a introducirme una vez más al edificio a través del agujero de la pared.

 **Atlas:** -Muy bien señor, si la ametralladora puede ser cargada con rondas tranquilizantes o letales señor-

 **Nick:** -Gracias, cambiando a tranquilizantes- la correa que conectaba un compartimiento del traje con la parte trasera de la ametralladora empezó a funcionar para reemplazar las rondas letales por unas tranquilizantes –llego la hora de clase mocosos- avance rápido por el vestíbulo principal y destroce una especie de barricada casera hecha de escritorios, sillas, archivadores y botes de basura que bloqueaba la entrada principal, los metales doblándose y la madera crujir hizo que los tres asaltantes de la parte de afuera voltearan violentamente hacia mí.

-Vienes por la segunda ronda jajajaja te vamos a hacer picadillo- vocifero uno de aquellos tres mientras comenzaba a disparar su automática en mi dirección lo cual hizo que sus dos acompañantes repitieran el procedimiento de este, de un momento a otro habían tres rufianes disparando al mismo objetivo, mucho ruido y polvo se levantaron de ese espectáculo de ira, balas y adrenalina, los ladrones se iban a jugar todo con tal de salir con todo el botín.

-Con esto seguro ya está hecho trizas el pobre idiota…- aseguro uno de los tres mientras el polvo se disipaba –No hay forma que soportara tanto plomo, las camionetas del DPZ se partieron por la mitad con menos balas- decía otro en lo que recargaba su rifle automático, la nube se disipo y con incredulidad los tres se quedaron viendo que la armadura había soportado toda la carga de balas las cuales solo habían rayado la pintura roja metálica del peto.

 **Nick:** -Mi turno mocosos- incline el cuerpo un poco hacia enfrente para contrarrestar el bamboleo de los disparos en lo que la ametralladora se colocaba en modo de disparo, los tres estaban intentando recargar rápido sus armas al ver como el cañón se desplegaba apuntando hacia ellos.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda- decían al unísono en lo que trataban de apuntar y disparar hacia el cañón de la armadura, no hubo tiempo de reacción más que solo tres poderosos estruendos provenientes de la misma dirección, los tres tipos duros cayeron al mismo tiempo en lo que el DPZ se quedaba atónito ante lo que estaban presenciando, el zorro de acero era conocido por ser un héroe que solo le daba una paliza o incapacitaba con los propulsores de los guanteletes que estaban anclados a sus brazos, pero las armas de fuego no era su especialidad, todos los presentes se quedaron fríos al ver que les había disparado sin ningún tipo de remordimiento alguno. A lo lejos un helicóptero de combate de la DPZ se acercó con todo su armamento listo, esa era una de las soluciones que había planeado Bogo por si la situación se salía de control y fuese necesario reducir a añicos el edificio entero.

-Alto, estas arrestado Wilde, sal de esa cosa con las patas arriba- se escuchó una voz provenir del megáfono del helicóptero, varios oficiales y miembros de la unidad de respuesta rápida se acercaron rodeando al zorro mientras los equipos paramédicos se enfocaban en los mamíferos tirados en el suelo.

 **Nick:** -Relájense azules, son rondas tranquilizantes- la pesada armadura comenzó a elevarse conmigo dentro, despacio pero decidido a seguir con la investigación de descongelamiento que Amit me había encomendado –de nada- active el sistema de vuelo guiado para que no tardara tanto en descender a la torre Wilde.

-Quiero a esa cosa en el suelo- sonó entre la multitud y antes de que se pudiera realizar cualquier disparo los paramédicos detuvieron al comandante en jefe de la operación al decirle que era verdad, los mamíferos atacantes sin contar a los dos que estaban dentro del edificio estaban sedados con unos dardos diminutos –Alcen un perímetro, quiero esta parte de la cuadra limpia señores ¡Ahora¡- la voz se escuchaba perturbada y furica pero todos acataron sin quejas ni observaciones, la situación había sido salvada una vez más por ese "Niño Rico" que le irritaba a Bogo, aun así las cosas terminaron bien, ni un solo muerto o herido, mucha destrucción de propiedad pública y mucha basura y escombro amontonado pero todo bien al final.

 **Nick:** -Me gustaría ver la cara de Bogo en estos momentos jajajaja, Atlas prepara la bahía de carga "Bertha" necesita pintura nueva y un baño, se lo ha ganado- estaba sobrevolando el centro llegando lentamente a la torre Wilde.

 **Atlas:** -Preparando bahía de carga señor, los archivos sobre la capitana están en el escritorio señor-

 **Nick:** -Gracias Atlas- maniobre arriba de la torre Wilde para aterrizar en una parte resistente de ella –Algún tipo de resumen sobre la capitana por favor Atlas-

 **Atlas:** -Judith Laverne Hopps, nacida en una familia granjera de la zona de las madrigueras de los campos de cultivo aledaños a Zootopia, una de las primeras agentes de policía conejo en la antigua Zootopia, durante la "Gran Guerra Global" fue admitida en el ejército tras una gran carencia de tropas en el frente de batalla contra la ODZ, miembro del experimento "Orión" desarrollado para aumentar las capacidades físicas y psicológicas en ciertos integrantes prominentes del ejercito de la "Cavalerie", exitosa en diversas misiones de operaciones encubiertas, de alto riego y de demolición, promovida de soldado de primera a capitana después de la localización y destrucción de un batallón especial anti aéreo y anti tanque de la "Schwarzesolenoid", contribuyo con la extracción de científicos importantes de la ODZ que deseaban desertar y ayudar a la destrucción de sus primeros contratistas, condecorada por rescatar soldados atrapados más allá de las líneas enemigas de los cuales destacan el teniente Jack "Savage" Bramson, el subteniente Otto Jennings y el cabo mayor Koby Mayer quienes serían parte de la unidad especial al mando de la misma capitana, según lo narrado por el jefe Amit, oficialmente D.E.A. (Desaparecida En Acción) durante el ataque a la base principal de la ODZ, debido a la manipulación genética y métodos de aumentación la fisionomía de la capitana sufrió cambios mínimos pero importantes, logro crecer unos cuantos centímetros más de la altura promedio de un conejo normal, sentidos aumentados al doble de su eficiencia, capacidad de pensar y de tomar decisiones el triple de rápido que un mamífero cualquiera, resistencia elevada ante situaciones de estrés y fatiga-

 **Nick:** -¿Familiares conocidos actuales Atlas?- lograba salir de "Bertha" mientras me quitaba el saco azul y lo aventaba a la silla que tenía a mi izquierda.

 **Atlas:** -Miembros de la segunda generación Hopps siguen con vida, algunos hermanos sobrevivientes de la "Gran Guerra Global", sobrinos pero ningún familiar directo emparentado con la capitana, parece ser que se dedicó a servir a las fuerzas de orden público antes de procrear descendencia directa señor-

 **Nick:** -Por lo menos no estará sola cuando despierte- mire la foto de mi padre con mi madre sosteniéndome en brazos y comencé a pensar en mi propia familia –Ojala estuvieras aquí viejo, me hubiera gustado que vieras tu legado crecer- voltee la mirada hacia un retrato de mis abuelos que estaba por encima de un pequeño librero el cual les perteneció hace muchos años, en este habían objetos personales del abuelo Nathe, unas gafas, un libro algo viejo de anotaciones, su maletín viejo de doctor con el que solía jugar de vez en cuando a pesar de los regaños de papá, era una de sus posesiones más preciadas y no le gustaba que las maltratara de niño, aunque hubo alguna vez que me dejo inspeccionarlas de cerca, mi padre Jhonatan quería que fuera doctor como mi abuelo pero preferí seguir los pasos de mi viejo en lo que a ingeniería se refiere, cuando estaba divagando en mis propios pensamientos me llego una idea a la cabeza –Atlas, puede que los apuntes del abuelo Nathe nos sirvan de algo, accede a las anotaciones y base de datos del abuelo Nathaniel Piberius Wilde en el instituto regional de medicina de Zootopia a ver que podemos encontrar- otra parte del legado era el segundo nombre Piberius, había escuchado que era el nombre de un héroe de una novela de ciencia ficción de hace muchos años pero nunca los sabré con seguridad.

 **Atlas:** -Hay diversos ficheros con información médica señor pero nada que se le parezca a lo que necesitamos-

 **Nick:** -Va a ser un largo día Atlas- me dispuse a estudiar todo lo posible antes de recibir la llamada de Amit y así no llegar tan ajeno al asunto que me habían encomendado-


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Caía la tarde sobre la gran Zootopia, los mamíferos seguían con sus vidas sin ningún problema, algunos incendios cerca de la plaza Sahara, inconsistencias de energía en las partes alejadas y viejas del distrito forestal, algunos congeladores de tundratown averiados, nada que sea una emergencia lo suficientemente grande para alertar al DPZ, o al departamento de bomberos e incluso nada que pueda distraer al Zorro de acero, este seguía dentro de su estudio recabando toda la información pertinente para llevar el experimento a cabo.

 **Nick:** -Bien, creo que con esto me será suficiente como para empezar sin quedar mal parado ante Amit- me aleje del escritorio limpiándome el sudor de la frente, sin duda hacia algo de calor y tener una ropa elegante lo empeoraba un poco, no importa mi mente debía de estar concentrada en este nuevo reto que el destino me había puesto enfrente –prepara todos los archivos Atlas, dame la localización de nuestros amigos de la "Cavalerie" y que el helicóptero tenga una ARPDA de repuesto por si necesitamos algo más de potencia de fuego- me dirigí rápido al guardarropa de la habitación contigua para ponerme algo más limpio, opte por una camisa color vino sin corbata, un chaleco negro con un pantalón negro –es hora de irse Atlas, mantenme al tanto de la ciudad en lo que salgo-

 **Atlas:** -Todo listo señor, archivos cargados a su móvil personal, ARPDA de emergencia cargado en el compartimiento trasero del helicóptero-

 **Nick:** -Me voy, no me esperes despierto Atlas- me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia el helicóptero el cual ya tenía encendida la hélice principal –es hora de hacer historia- me coloque unas gafas oscuras mientras miraba la ventana y me quede viendo los rascacielos de Zootopia.

Mientras nuestro héroe se disponía a partir a las instalaciones principales de la "Cavalerie" en estas Amit y Valenthine terminaban de preparar la sala científica donde se encontraba el crio tubo reposando sobre una especie de camilla dentro de una cámara especial que regulaba la temperatura, los asistentes que se acercaban tenían trajes especiales para protegerlos de las bajas temperaturas y de la radiación que se pudiera producir en las siguientes horas de trabajo, los avances energéticos de industrias Wilde eran sorprendentes pero sabían que este terreno seguía siendo desconocido para todos aquellos que no trabajan dentro de la compañía y cerca de Nick. Se acordono una buena zona segura, nada entraba o salía sin autorización de Amit, registros a todas horas e inspecciones rutinarias en todo el personal, cabía la mínima posibilidad que hubiera agentes "infiltrados" del "Sol negro" y Amit no dejaría esto a la suerte.

En cuanto todo quedo listo para recibir al importante invitado Valenthine se reunió con Amit cerca de la entrada del complejo.

 **Valenthine:** -Todo listo jefe, ¿procedemos con Wilde?-

 **:** -Me parece que todo está saliendo bien Valenthine, si hay que proceder- acariciaba un poco mi barbilla mientras veía como el sol estaba más cerca por ocultarse y dar paso a la noche.

 **Valenthine:** -Muy bien jefe- saque mi teléfono móvil seguro para hacerle la llamada a Wilde, en cuanto pulse la opción para llamar un ruido empezó a acercarse a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, un helicóptero sin duda pero ¿Cómo? Nuestros radares no captaron nada y nadie que no tenga acceso de seguridad nivel 4 sabe la localización exacta de la base -¿Ahora qué?-

 **J. Amit:** -Debe de ser una maldita broma- me quede sorprendido de ver ese helicóptero negro decorado con una "W" en uno de los costados, sabía que ese tipo era astuto pero esta vez me dejo sorprendido.

 **Nick:** -A mal paso darle prisa Amit- me comunicaba a través del móvil seguro que me entregaron al principio.

 **Valenthine:** -Como siempre de desesperado Wilde- colgué inmediatamente al ver que el helicóptero se acercaba a buena velocidad.

No importaba que fuera un invitado, los protocolos de seguridad de la base habían sido vulnerados por un simple transporte privado, varios equipos de respuesta rápida salieron del complejo rodeando la zona de aterrizaje de la aeronave, no iban a poner en peligro toda la operación solo por el descuido de un civil, no importa que este sea un súper héroe en varias ocasiones no tiene los permisos adecuados para operar cerca de ese terreno y el jefe Amit era muy estricto en ese sentido no había excepciones para nadie, civil, alto mando, agentes, directores, departamento de policía nadie se acercaba al complejo sin autorización y si lo hacían en el mejor de los escenarios serian arrestados y en el peor destrozados por la red automática armada del edificio. Cuando todos se colocaron en sus lugares teniendo en la mira al lujoso helicóptero una voz profunda pero tranquila resonó en todos los comunicadores del personal.

 **J. Amit:** -Bajen sus armas, él es un invitado-

Todo mundo se quedó perplejo, el jefe Amit no era una persona que hiciera excepciones con el protocolo de seguridad, el cual los había salvado en innumerables ocasiones, los mamíferos empezaban a cotillear muchas cosas, temían que su primero al mando estuviese asustado o preocupado de una manera que nunca nadie había presenciado antes, cuando el poderoso Amit daba una orden esta se acataba o cuando el jefe se ponía a trabajar al doble todos a su alrededor lo imitaban, ahora, ahora era diferente, parecía que el jefe se encontraba indefenso o confundido ante esta situación, claramente veían que el líder se doblegaba, por así decirlo, ante las circunstancias en las que habían caído, la confusión se disipo en cuanto escucharon la misma voz de hace unos momentos con un tono más severo y seguro.

 **J. Amit:** -No se queden ahí parados como idiotas ¡A trabajar!-

El orden había regresado a las mentes de los perplejos y asombrados, era hora de trabajar, el destino de Zootopia y de sus aliados estaba peligrando ante la amenaza del "Sol negro", todos darían lo mejor de sí para eliminar a aquellos que se atreven a destruir la sociedad y la paz en las que residen los habitantes de las grandes urbes del occidente. Mientras todos regresaban a sus puestos el lujoso aparato termino su aterrizaje y de el salió Nick, tan relajado como siempre con sus gafas aun puestas y un auricular en la oreja derecha.

 **Nick:** -¿Qué tal, cómo están?- me acerque campante ante mis nuevos "amigos"

 **Valenthine:** -¿Cómo nos encontraste? Me puse las patas en la cadera mirándolo de pies a cabeza, era un niño rico presumido pero por lo menos sabia vestirse bien.

 **Nick: -** Es un secreto tesoro- le dedique un beso soplado a la incrédula Pericoff.

 **J. Amit:** -Justo como esperaba de la "mente más privilegiada de Zootopia" hay que darnos prisa, ¿Lograste recabar datos cuando regresaste a tu casa?- me di la vuelta para guiar a nuestro huésped dentro de lo que sería su nueva estación de trabajo.

 **Nick:** -Logre recabar datos de medicina de muchos lugares, informes detallados de la criogenización perpetua, niveles de energía aceptables para los seres vivos, fotosíntesis, medicamentos especiales para la nutrición e hidratación celular, pero no ha mucho que nos pueda ayudar la red pública o la interna- camine detrás de Amit en lo que revisaba mi propio teléfono móvil con toda la información recopilada de la torre –por cierto preciosa ayúdame con el maletín que está en el helicóptero- dirigí mi palabra a Valenthine.

 **Valenthine:** -¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?- le dedique una mirada fulminante y llena de rabia.

 **Nick:** -No tienes por qué molestarte solo fue una petición amistosa-

 **J. Amit:** -Soldado ayude al señor Wilde con su paquete- le di la orden a un guardia que estaba parado a la izquierda de la entrada principal.

-Señor, si señor- respondió el soldado y avanzo rápido hacia el helicóptero de Nick el cual abrió un compartimiento de la parte trasera dejando al descubierto un maletín negro metálico, algo pesado ya que al soldado le costó un poco balancear el mismo cuando la garra mecánica lo soltó, herramientas seguramente fue lo primero que se les cruzo por la cabeza a los testigos que se quedaron fuera después de la increíble entrada de nuestro protagonista.

 **Nick:** -Tardare unos cuantos días más en formular una teoría que nos ayude a descongelar a la capitana- mire de reojo la entrada principal, camuflada como cualquier buen espía, no encontré algo de lo cual sacar ventaja, dejaría que me guiaran de la patita un poco más hasta encontrar un punto débil del cual pueda filtrar algo de información.

 **J. Amit:** -Me imagine que las redes públicas y privadas de la sociedad no te darían respuesta alguna, es por eso que te daré acceso limitado a nuestra propia base de datos militar, te ayudara a encontrar una solución más rápidamente- accese al servidor principal y le di autorización de nivel dos a Wilde –solo necesito escanear la huella de tus patas y tu retina ocular- le pase por encima el escáner biométrico que tenía preparado desde un principio en el cinturón.

 **Nick:** -Sera de gran ayuda, gracias- increíble pero cierto, ya tenía el acceso que necesitaba para colarme a su red, un golpe de suerte en realidad aunque aburrido, yo que quería colarme por la base fingiendo algo de torpeza –Me gustaría ver donde tienen a la capitana-

 **Valenthine:** -A eso vamos rojo, a eso vamos-

 **J. Amit:** -Mientras más rápido mejor Valenthine-

Ese lobo gris acelero la caminata hasta llegar a una pared con un escudo de armas en ella, este escudo representaba todos los ideales de la "Cavalerie", dividida en cuatro partes la cresta y en cada una de ellas la silueta de un lobo, un conejo, un oso y un tigre, en el medio un símbolo tosco, como si de eslabones de una cadena se trataran pero en vez de tener los bordes lisos estos eran cuadrados, una corona adornando la punta de la cresta y dos espadas al fondo de la misma, Amit presiono una moldura a la derecha de la pared y esta comenzó a abrirse por en medio de abajo hacia arriba, partiendo a la mitad el escudo de la "Cavalerie" dejando ver un ascensor lo bastante grande como para transportar suministros. Nuestros tres aliados avanzaron dentro de este y Valenthine lo hecho a andar con el panel de instrucciones que reposaba a la izquierda de la entrada el cual ponía "Destino: Subnivel 5A, Laboratorios de Investigación Avanzada", la pared regreso a su lugar y el ascensor empezó su marcha bajando en diagonal hacia el piso solicitado.

 **Nick:** -Con mucho estilo Amit debo reconocerlo- me recargue en el barandal del ascensor.

 **J. Amit:** -A lo que estás acostumbrado Wilde-

 **Valenthine:** -¿Encontraste algo de ayuda en nuestra red Wilde?- me acerque poco a poco hacia ese zorro esperando que tuviera un plan entre patas.

 **Nick:** -Agente Pericoff, la paciencia es una virtud-

 **J. Amit:** -Wilde estamos cortos de virtud en estos momentos, cada minuto que pasa la seguridad nacional peligra-

 **Nick:** -Lo entiendo jefe pero no podemos…..- me detuve al ver un nombre en particular, Nathaniel Piberius Wilde -….ustedes, ustedes… ¿Por qué el abuelo Wilde esta en los registros de la "Cavalerie"?-

 **J Amit:** -Fue uno de los miembros fundadores de la misma y trabajo en el desarrollo del proyecto "Orión" le dio a la capitana parte de sus habilidades, no solo él trabajo para hacer un mundo mejor en el ámbito médico, ayudo a miles de soldados en la "Gran Guerra Global", las vitaminas potenciadas, desarrollo de vacunas, primeros auxilios y materiales de emergencia exclusivas del ejercito son inventos del señor Nathaniel-

 **Nick:** -No tenía ni idea de que el abuelo fuera tan importante- me llego un sentimiento de tristeza al pecho –y aun así los libros de historia no cuentan de ese magnífico doctor-

 **J Amit:** -Tal vez no los libros de historia pero en toda la "Cavalerie" es recordado con orgullo, respeto y honor- le puse una pata en el hombro derecho a Wilde –no fue el único que trabajo con nosotros, tu padre Jhonatan también contribuyo-

 **Nick:** -¿Papá estuvo también aquí?- recupere mi postura rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de Amit-

 **Valenthine:** -Caballeros aquí estamos "Laboratorios de Investigación Avanzada"- les comente en cuanto el ascensor se detuvo.

El barandal principal empezó a abrirse junto con las puertas de seguridad al frente de este, dentro habían muchas razas de mamíferos trabajando con batas de laboratorio, mapaches, jirafas, tigres, leones y ovejas en su mayoría, un pequeño grupo de ratones y uno que otro zorro con gafas enormes.

 **J. Amit:** -Te contare los detalles pero primero lo primero, Hopps-

Nick: -Bien….- no dudaba en la palabra de Amit pero si todo era cierto seguramente Judith sabría qué fue de mi abuelo y mi padre, ya no era un reto más, esto ya se había vuelto personal.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

Dentro del complejo de la "Cavalerie" todo mundo estaba trabajando para contribuir en la recuperación de la capitana, mamíferos iban y venían, todos los filtros principales estaban a su máxima eficiencia, no había manera de que los espías penetraran una instalación así de secreta y mucho menos tuvieran informantes dentro del laboratorio de casi diez pisos de profundidad, en la sala principal donde se encontraba Hopps Nick ya estaba trabajando corriendo varios tipos de análisis mientras Atlas indagaba en la red privada con la esperanza de recabar datos del abuelo Nathe que ayudasen al ya atareado zorro.

 **Nick:** -El abuelo hizo muchas cosas impresionantes- comente mientras investigaba los apuntes de biología del abuelo, había mucho de donde recabar información, experimentación de aumentos celulares mediante la mezcla de medicamentos sintéticos y hierbas medicinales, procedimientos quirúrgicos para reforzar huesos, prótesis mecánicas en fase de prototipo para reemplazar miembros amputados de soldados, incluso entradas de diarios y dibujos detallados de la flora y la anatomía de sus sujetos de prueba, algo nunca antes visto por un civil y mucho menos por un científico –espero que estos apuntes funcionen, hay ciertas propiedades naturales de unas plantas que ayudan a la recolección de energía y preservación de fluidos-

 **:** -Trabaja a tus anchas Wilde, ¿necesitas algo más?- quería que estuviera lo mas cómodo posible para que los resultados fueran más apresurados.

 **Nick:** -Una jarra de café, un par de cajetillas de cigarrillos, unos audífonos y todo el expediente de la capitana Hopps, ah y mi maletín negro por favor-

 **:** -Los tendrás, la agente Pericoff se quedara a hacerte guardia-

 **Valenthine** : -Acostúmbrate rojo, seré tu niñera de aquí en lo que despiertas a la capitana- me senté cerca de la mesa de trabajo estirando las patas.

 **Nick:** -No te molestes bola de pelos- saque unas pequeñas gafas de aumento de la solapa del chaleco y me las coloque –no ire a ninguna parte-

 **Valenthine** : -Nerd-

 **:** -Daré la orden de que te traigan tus cosas Wilde, quiero que me notifiques si encuentras algo importante- me dirigí hacia la salida.

 **Nick:** -Yo hago mi parte y tu cumples tu promesa, con el primer latido de la capitana quiero todo lo relacionado con papá ¿oíste viejo?-

 **:** -Como tú quieras Wilde, como tú quieras…-

 **Nick:** -Atlas prepara un borrador digital, vamos a cocinar un rato-

Una impetuosa e increíble investigación se estaba llevando a cabo, cinco monitores desplegando información frente a Nick, este tenía sus pequeñas gafas de aumento puestas, los audífonos con música a todo lo que da, el café a medio terminar, probetas y fluidos extraños cambiando de colores por toda la mesa de trabajo, borradores medio llenos y mucha tinta en las patas del zorro.

 **Nick:** -Investigaciones sobre la fauna de algunas partes salvajes han demostrado la resistencia de algunos reptiles al frio extremo y congelación, según los análisis la sangre de estos reptiles funcionan como algún tipo de anticongelante, capaz de nutrir los vasos sanguíneos en cuanto estos suben su temperatura, el huésped despierta como si nada después de la congelación absoluta- le di un sorbo a mi taza de café –la única diferencia es que la capitana no es ninguna rana y el método de inserción de los nutrientes aún no está determinado, debemos de encontrar una manera de ingresar al tubo sin desestabilizar la temperatura que mantiene el equilibrio de la preservación física de Judith, ¡hey bola de pelos¡- me voltee hacia Valenthine y le arroje una bola de papel.

 **Valenthine:** -¿Qué quieres rojo?- deje de revisar mi tableta digital para ponerle atención al zorro.

 **Nick:** -¿Cuándo me va a hacer llegar Amit el expediente de la capitana?-

 **Valenthine:** -Son archivos viejos todavía lo están buscando, ¿Cuál es la importancia?-

 **Nick:** -Su expediente médico genio, no le puedo subministrar cualquier cosa sin saber antes si tuvo alguna enfermedad perpetua, es alérgica a ciertos medicamentos, tipo de sangre en caso de emergencia, todo- le di otro sorbo a mi café –esto no es como si desarrollara un microondas gigante y le pusiera cinco minutos de calor ¿sabes?-

 **Valenthine:** -Espero algún día dejes de ser tan molesto- me levante de la silla para ir con el jefe Amit y ayudar al zorro con esos expedientes –No se te ocurra andar de curioso, sigues en propiedad del gobierno Wilde- Salí de la habitación y la bloquee detrás de mí.

 **Nick:** -No hace falta conejita tonta, Atlas empieza a penetrar la red, todo lo clasificado quiero que lo copies y lo almacenes en mi reloj de pulsera-

 **Atlas:** -Entendido señor, tiempo estimado de extracción, tres horas veintitrés minutos-

 **Nick:** -Avísame cuando termines campeón- coloque tres de los cinco monitores frente a mí –vamos a empezar a sintetizar el suero, tres dosis serán suficientes pero dadas las circunstancias de que la capitana no es un mamífero común y corriente hagamos seis, Atlas a las últimas dos añádeles algo de sedante y coagulante, solo en caso de emergencia hay que utilizarlas-

 **Atlas:** -Sintetización programada señor, veinte minutos para su fabricación-

 **Nick:** -Gracias, ahora solo hay que ver el diseño del crio tubo- saque mi teléfono móvil y lo puse a grabar –hay que encontrar un punto de inserción lo suficientemente estable para dar el pinchazo y sin que la aguja se destruya a mitad del camino- terminada la grabación del tubo, con ayuda de un software especial, cree un modelo tridimensional del crio tubo y la mesa que lo sostenía –buena preparación para ser militar, limpio y funcional aunque- vi unas conexiones improvisadas en la parte trasera del tubo, una pieza metálica grande la cual servía como conexión entre algún tipo de base y la estructura principal del crio tubo estaba modificada de manera casi hogareña, las aberturas de las mangueras antiguas también habían sido adaptadas para las sofisticadas maquinas actuales que alimentaban con refrigerante el contenido del mismo –si hacemos unas pequeñas modificaciones aquí podría insertar la aguja poco a poco con un brazo mecánico hasta alcanzar una parte descubierta del cuerpo de la capitana, el único obstáculo ahora era atravesar la capa gruesa congelada que recubriría la piel, no podría insertar un micro taladro tampoco, este se congelaría en el acto- jugaba con mis dedos haciendo que estos retumbaran sobre el escritorio en lo que empezaba a imaginar una posible solución la puerta principal se desbloqueó para dar paso a la coneja que rápidamente había ido a recuperar el expediente completo de la capitana Hopps.

 **Valenthine:** -Aquí esta lo que querías Wilde- le arroje los expedientes al escritorio.

 **Nick:** -Gracias agente, ya puede volver a holgazanear sin problemas- tome el expediente con mis patas y comencé a hojearlo, al principio no había mucho que me sorprendiera, mayoritariamente porque Amit me lo había contado casi todo, certificados de estudio, exámenes psiquiátricos, exámenes militares, reportes de enfermedades comunes como gripe o varicela, todo común hasta que me topé con una foto de ella –vaya mira eso….- había pensado en voz alta, a pesar de ser una foto sin colores me sorprendió el brillo de los ojos de la capitana, Pericoff noto mi expresión y no dudo en burlarse de mí.

 **Valenthine:** -¿Sorprendido por una granjerita? Estas lleno de sorpresas Wilde, prefieres un físico común a uno tan escultural como el mío- le eche unas miradas seductoras al casi boquiabierto zorro.

 **Nick:** -Estoy sorprendido por sus ojos agente, no puedo ver el resto de la mercancía en esta foto de solo su cara, eso y yo nunca dije que no quisiera ponerte las garras encima- le guiñe un ojo sarcásticamente.

 **Valenthine:** -Jajajajajajajaja ya quisieras Wilde- me seque rápido las lágrimas de la risa que me dio el comentario de Nick, tenía sentido del humor después de todo.

 **Nick:** -Hay que concentrarse para recuperar a la capitana "ojos bonitos" de su prisión de hielo- continúe revisando el expediente hasta llegar a la parte médica, no había signos de enfermedades crónicas o preocupantes ni tampoco informes de alergia a medicamentos conocidos, claro que el mío era una mezcla nueva pero solo la suerte diría si iba a sobrevivir todo el proceso, ahora tengo que idear una forma de que la aguja no se partiera al querer inyectar la solución especial de vitaminas, aminoácidos y energetizante al cuerpo congelado de la capitana –¿tienen reactores Wilde en el complejo que podamos utilizar?-

 **Valenthine:** -Tenemos uno que otro, ¿Cuántos necesitas?-

 **Nick:** -Si pudieras conseguirme tres estaría encantado- moví algunas cosas para hacer espacio y poder armar un artefacto que me era muy familiar en la torre Wilde –necesitamos quitar de alguna manera capaz de hielo como para que una pequeña parte de la piel quede expuesta y asi introducir la solución que he sintetizado y esperar que haga efecto, de todas maneras quiero un equipo de emergencia médica presente, desfibrilador y lo necesario para mantener a alguien con vida después de un shock cardiaco- revise los planos del mono rayo que salía de la base principal de la torre Wilde hasta la torre de comunicaciones del techo, solo necesitaba hacer una réplica a escala y el descongelamiento especial se podría hacer –va a sonar algo extraño pero ¿tienen diamantes grandes en este lugar?- me subí un poco las gafas de aumento para ver a Pericoff.

 **Valenthine: -** Si suena bastante raro pero por igual de raro que parezca, si, si tenemos una reserva…- no termine de hablar cuando Wilde hizo otra pregunta.

 **Nick:** -¿Me podrías conseguir uno del tamaño de una naranja?-

 **Valenthine:** -Bien tipo raro te traeré tus cosas, no te muevas de aquí- me levante algo confundida ante tales peticiones y una vez más bloquee la puerta principal del laboratorio al salir.

 **Nick:** -Ok esto será algo improvisado- las computadoras portátiles que tenía al alcance y a mi disposición las comencé a deshuasar, componentes electrónicos y de cobre los recolectare, también las piezas de vidrio, tenía que hacer una especie de lupa refractora para canalizar los haces de luz resultantes del desvió de energía de los reactores en arco, con los componentes electrónicos buscaría una forma de hacer tierra y que estos se fundieran en vez de afectar la instalación eléctrica del complejo, un plan elaborado y extremadamente sencillo, lo del diamante lo iba a utilizar como punta para el "escalpelo" de energía que iba a construir –ahora señorita de ojos lindos- le empecé a hablar al tubo como si la capitana pudiera escucharme –este zorro astuto la va a llevar de paseo- conecte varios cables alrededor de la camilla que sostenía aquel gran pedazo de metal helado –de vuelta al siglo veintiuno- ya tenía el principio de mi experimento en su lugar.

 **Valenthine:** Entre una vez más al laboratorio –Aquí está tu joya ñoño- le estire la joya enorme para que la tomara.

 **Nick:** -Gracias Val- sujete la enorme piedra preciosa y la coloque en el escritorio.

 **Valenthine:** Me quede un poco sorprendida -¿Cómo me llamaste?-

 **Nick:** -Val, ¿te molesta?-

 **Valenthine:** -No…..fue algo inesperado, inesperado y lindo de tu parte- lo mire con un poco más de serenidad.

 **Nick:** -Muy bien, necesito algo de ayuda con esto ¿podrías darme una mano por favor?-

 **Valenthine:** -Tú mandas rojo-

Tanto Nick como Valenthine echaron manos a la obra en la construcción del mono rayo a escala, mientras empezaban con el ensamblaje Nick le contó a Valenthine parte de lo que recordaba del abuelo Nathaniel y de su propio padre, e igual le conto del plan que tenía para hacer que la capitana Hopps regresara al mundo de los vivos, todo eso era muy bueno en la teoría pero en la práctica sería algo totalmente diferente, todo iba bien hasta que Valenthine noto un gesto de preocupación en la cara de Nick.

 **Valenthine:** -¿Qué pasa rojo, porque esa cara?- lo mire con cierta confusión, de repente su ánimo cambio sin ninguna explicación.

 **Nick:** -Aun si pudiéramos revivir a la capitana de su sueño congelado- me estremeció un gran sentimiento de preocupación mezclado con algo de tristeza -¿Cómo podremos ayudarle a ponerse al día? Han pasado muchas cosas de que la pusieron en criogenización, siento que va a ser difícil hacerla reaccionar ante todo el cambio que sufrió el mundo desde la "Gran Guerra Global"- esto era nuevo, mi emoción y ganas por descifrar el misterio de revivir a una coneja congelada se transformaron en preocupación y lastima por la salud mental de Hopps, necesitábamos de su ayuda eso lo había dejado muy en claro Amit pero ¿a qué precio?.

 **Valenthine:** -Tenemos a los mejores médicos, psicólogos y psiquiatras de ser necesario- le puse una pata en el hombro izquierdo –y también a la "mente más privilegiada del siglo" no creo que vaya a ocurrir algo malo, confiamos en ti Wilde y también en la capitana "ojos bonitos", el mundo los necesita y vamos a hacer lo posible para apoyarlos todo lo que podamos-


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que se comenzó el trabajo de resurrección dentro de la "Cavalerie", suministros de Wilde habían sido transportados de la torre a la base secreta, herramientas, escáneres, ropa, artículos de limpieza personal, a pesar de las emergencias de la gran urbe no se pudo distraer al zorro de su investigación, Atlas se encargó de esas emergencias, no controlando alguna armadura del zorro de acero, asistió mayoritariamente al DPZ, no se había visto más aquel súper héroe volador en un rato y Bogo estaba muy contento con la noticia, la gente ya no veía a los agentes policiacos como bufones frente al mejor defensor de la ciudad, Nick Wilde.

Aun así en la base estaban algo preocupados por la salud física y mental de Nick, aunque la teoría de la construcción del mono rayo era buena la implementación era diferente, hacía falta mucha soldadura, manos extras y energía para poder estabilizar el rector principal de modo que este soportara horas extras de trabajo, los dos reactores restantes servían como canalizador de la energía sobrante alimentando otros circuitos del complejo, en una emergencia los otros dos reactores serian desconectados y la estabilización del reactor principal se rompería, forzando al mismo a apagarse o en el peor de los casos fundirse en su propia estructura. Esto llevo al zorro a casi no dormir ni comer, los cálculos debían ser exactos para no cometer ningún tipo de error que arruinara la única posibilidad de recuperar al "mejor soldado que el mundo haya visto".

Los días seguían pasando, la construcción había sido finalizada en poco tiempo, la energía estaba lista, los diamantes colocados, las ecuaciones preparadas, básicamente todo estaba listo para comenzar la operación pero algo tenia incomodo al "cirujano".

 **Nick:** -Realicemos una inspección, Atlas todo debe de estar en perfecta armonía, no podemos desaprovechar la única oportunidad que tenemos, corre los diagnósticos una vez más- estaba extrañamente nervioso por realizar la operación, quería que todo fuera perfecto para la intervención.

 **Atlas:** -Corriendo el duodécimo diagnóstico de las instalaciones señor-

 **J. Amit:** -Wilde está bien ser precavido pero esto es ridículo-

 **Valenthine:** -Rojo ya es hora de que hagamos la operación-

 **Nick:** -¿Dónde están los equipos de primeros auxilios?-

 **Atlas:** -Diagnostico terminado, equipos de rescate justo en la entrada de la sala de operaciones señor-

 **Nick:** -Bien….bien, está bien es hora de comenzar, todos atentos, equipos de rescate prepárense para recibir órdenes, los demás no estorben- estaba preparando todas las pantallas para supervisar los sistemas electrónicos de los robots cirujanos que me iban a ayudar en la operación.

Todo mundo guardo silencio, el propio Amit se quedó callado observando las cámaras que estaban grabando todo el procedimiento desde varios ángulos, la grabación comenzó con uno de los robots acercándose por la parte de debajo de la mesa de operaciones, el conducto que conecta las mangueras de refrigerantes habían sido adaptadas para que el brazo mecánico entrara rápido y fácil.

 **Nick:** -Activando energía del reactor principal-

Se activaron los dos reactores que estaban fuera de la habitación haciendo una clase de puente entre aquellos y el reactor principal, el mono rayo estaba arrancando poco a poco, el escalpelo improvisado con un diamante se estaba colocando en la posición exacta para descongelar la parte que le iba a ser asignada.

 **Nick:** -Rayos equis señores, todo aquel que no traiga un traje anti radiación por favor despejen el área-

Las puertas del laboratorio se sellaron con unas láminas especiales de plomo, la sala principal de control se recubrió de un plástico reforzado con plomo, permitiendo ver claramente la camilla sin sacrificar la seguridad del zorro a cargo, los rayos equis mostraban perfectamente la silueta de la capitana Hopps junto con una especie de artefacto cerca de sus patas, de esta manera el apuntar el escalpelo sería mucho más fácil además Nick había sido notificado acerca del uniforme que utilizaba la capitana en ese momento, placas de un material sintético a prueba de balas cubriendo la mayoría del cuerpo de Hopps, lo único que estaba descubierto eran los dedos de las patas y de las garras, en la parte de la cabeza se esperaba que no trajera el casco puesto, aun así si lo tuviese puesto la parte de la boca, los ojos y el cuello estaba descubierta, un buen lugar para apuntar la concentración de calor y permitir ingresar el suero que se había desarrollado con cautela bajo la supervisión de Nick.

 **Nick:** -Ahora agreguemos algo de calor- me coloque unas gafas oscuras especiales

El mono rayo comenzó a dirigir su energía hacia el diamante, el haz de luz estaba siendo interferida por un escudo hecho de una aleación de titanio y escarcha de diamante para resistir y bloquear el rayo de calor, estaba justo encima de la cúpula de Hopps y estaba siendo controlado por Nick, su meta era apuntar al cuello ya que sería fácil calcular alguna zona descubierta.

 **Nick:** -Ya te tengo- tenía una sensación rara de emoción y nerviosismo, no podía fallar, era ahora o nunca.

Lentamente la barrera que detenía la energía del mono rayo fue deslizándose para dejar emanar ese haz de luz dorado que atravesaba lentamente las capas de hielo, el brazo robótico que habían introducido a la capsula tenía una cámara acoplada arriba de la jeringuilla que ya estaba lista para aplicar la inyección, poco a poco se dejó ver el pelaje y la piel húmeda del cuello de la capitana.

 **Nick:** -¡Ahora!-

Rápidamente el robot inserto la aguja en la pequeña abertura creada por el rayo de calor en lo que este estaba siendo desactivado y bloqueado una vez más, el suero estaba siendo introducido al corriente sanguíneo de la capitana, todo mundo seguía callado, al fin habían sido capaces de darle tratamiento médico que la despertarían pero nada pasaba.

 **J. Amit:** -Wilde….-

 **Nick:** -Es poco a poco jefe, ¿recuerdan lo que les dije de los reptiles? El proceso lleva horas para surtir efecto, sea o no sea un reptil tarda lo mismo así que háganse un favor y pónganse cómodos, los sensores avisaran en cuanto comience a palpitar el corazón, por mientras mantendré la temperatura baja por si necesitamos hacer otro intento, en cuanto se muestren signos vitales iremos descongelando el contenido poco a poco- me troné los dedos y me puse mis audífonos con algo de música alegre para apaciguar los nervios.

 **J. Amit:** -Confiamos en ti Wilde-

Hubo un momento de calma, lo habían logrado a la primera pero todavía era cuestión de tiempo para saber si la formula química surtiría efecto, las cámaras no dejaron de grabar ni un solo momento, la base estaba en alerta máxima por cualquier tipo de amenaza que se dejara ver cerca de las instalaciones. Los primeros minutos todo mundo estuvo a la expectativa, las primeras horas pasaron rápido y en el momento en que Valenthine y Amit empezaron el debate para pedirle una segunda operación al zorro los sensores cardiacos comenzaron a emitir un sonido.

 **Nick:** -Wow, de verdad soy un maldito genio….- me talle los ojos con fuerza al ver los latidos del corazón de la capitana Hopps.

 **J. Amit:** -Gracias al cielo-

 **Valenthine:** -Lo lograste rojo- le grite por el comunicador con mucha emoción.

 **Nick:** -Gracias Val-

 **J. Amit:** -¿Val?-

 **Valenthine:** -Larga historia-

Lo sensores cardiacos mostraban actividad normal, la cámara estaba siendo descongelada lentamente para no colapsar la estructura de manera violenta, todo mundo estaba feliz del resultado y los paramédicos estaban entrando justo cuando desactivaron el reactor principal por cualquier necesidad que pudiera ofrecerse, las cosas iban muy bien, demasiado bueno para ser verdad pensó Nick.

 **Nick:** -Veamos…- me puse frente a mi computadora para activar el escáner de ondas cerebrales y determinar si la conciencia de la capitana estaba funcionando –Atlas ¿qué es lo que estoy viendo?-

 **Atlas:** -Múltiples señales eléctricas proviniendo del cerebro de la capitana señor, su conciencia está despertando poco a poco-

 **Valenthine:** -Personal médico presente, procedan con todos los protocolos en cuanto el tubo quede totalmente descongelado, ingeniería retire la estructura de afuera, tengan cuidado con el cristal templado-

Los ingenieros acataron las ordenes de su superior Valenthine, retiraron cuidadosamente la estructura de metal con el cristal congelado descubriendo una gran masa de hielo en su interior, cerca de la parte del cuello se transparentaba un poco de la cara de la capitana Hopps, claramente esta fue preservada sin su casco puesto, parte de la nariz y de la boca sobresalían liberadas del hielo, el aliento de Judith podía verse, muchos aplausos y elogios al zorro se escucharon al unísono cuando pudieron ver los resultados de semanas de trabajo, Nick por su parte se desparramo en su asiento y se secó el sudor que tenía en la frente, la misión había sido un éxito y estaba dispuesto a reclamar su premio.

 **Nick:** -Cumplí mi parte del trato Amit, ahora quiero toda la información de mi padre y lo que no me has contado del abuelo Nathe-

 **J. Amit:** -Te lo has ganado justamente Wilde, ven a verme a mi oficina dejaremos que el equipo médico se encargue….-

Una alarma se disparó dentro del laboratorio.

 **Atlas:** -Señor ritmo cardiaco ha aumentado de forma considerable, paro cardiaco inminente, hay que proceder con el retiro del hielo ahora mismo-

 **Nick:** -¡Maldición! ¡Atlas la ARPDA ya!-

El maletín que había llevado consigo Nick era su muy confiable armadura de respuesta rápida, el plan era derretir el hielo con los propulsores de las botas y los guantes, rápidamente el maletín activado por Atlas se dividió en varias partes las cuales se encajaban de manera perfecta en el cuerpo de Nick, antes de que el traje se sellara por completo un estruendo se escuchó resonar por toda la habitación, como si un accidente automovilístico hubiera ocurrido en la pequeña sala, varias cámaras de vigilancia dejaron de funcionar, el equipo médico cayó al suelo, las cámaras reforzadas de Amit siguieron grabando.

 **J. Amit:** -Valenthine dirígete al laboratorio de inmediato, lleva armas tranquilizadoras y que operaciones especiales te asista, es una orden quiero ese lugar controlado ¡ya!-

 **Nick:** -Atlas ¿Qué mierda está pasando?-

 **Atlas:** -Señor es….-

Algo de repente había ensordecido a Nick, un poderoso golpe directo a la quijada, sus orejas estaban zumbando, el traje apenas se había sellado y estaba iniciando los sistemas de vuelo, escáneres, armamento y el visor principal del casco todavía no mostraba una imagen del cuarto en el que se encontraba, antes de recuperar la compostura otro violento impacto resonó en su pecho que lo mando rápidamente a golpear la pared que estaba del otro lado de la habitación.

 **Atlas:** -Múltiples abrasiones detectadas, costillas uno y cuatro astilladas, inyectando analgésico, se recomiendan tácticas de defensa inmediatas y asistencia médica, desplegando segunda armadura ARPDA del helicóptero del techo, cinco minutos para asistencia-

 **Nick:** -Estamos bajo ataque, hay que asegurar la integración de la capitana cueste lo que cueste- me levante algo adolorido por los golpes de mi hocico y mi pecho, las linternas del traje no eran suficiente para iluminar toda la habitación así que active la visión nocturna del casco –desvía parte de la energía a los guantes Atlas- me coloque en posición de defensa.

 **Valenthine:** -Rojo habla conmigo ¿Quién está ahí dentro contigo?- acelere todo lo que pude para llegar pronto al laboratorio con los miembros de operaciones especiales detrás de mí.

 **Nick:** -No tengo idea pero es un bastardo duro, casi me fractura dos costillas de un golpe- gracias al cielo tenía una armadura puesta –apresúrate la capitana podría correr peligro- di unos dos pasos hacia enfrente cuando una vez más sentí una fuerza tremenda empujándome desde atrás – ¡no te creas con tanta suerte imbécil!- grite mientras con los propulsores de las botas daba un giro completo en el aire de esta manera me colocaría detrás de mí atacante y tendría oportunidad de inmovilizarlo con la fuerza extra que me proporcionaba la armadura –te tengo- sostuve a mi atacante de la muñeca de una de sus garras y con el otro brazo rodee su cuello -¡ríndete si no quieres que…!- una vez más esa fuerza increíble tomo mi brazo que rodeaba ese pequeño cuello y pudo luchar contra la fuerza hidráulica de mi guantelete mecánico, aparto un poco mi brazo y apretó con fuerza la unión de la palma de mis garras destruyendo el estabilizador de vuelo izquierdo.

 **Atlas:** -Fractura detectada en la garra izquierda-

La segunda armadura estaba llegando a la entrada del laboratorio, a lo lejos se veía correr a Valenthine con un puñado de soldados detrás de ella.

 **Nick:** -¡Atlas el reactor del pecho!-

 **Atlas:** -Señor un disparo del reactor del pecho va a dejar sin energía su armadura, moriría sin ningún tipo de protección, además…-

 **Nick:** -¡La vida de Hopps es más importante! ¡Dispara ya con una mierda!- sentí que mi garra izquierda había sido liberada del apretón que la había quebrado junto a la armadura protectora de la misma, el dolor de mi garra rota y el de mis costillas me doblego, caí de rodillas esperando apuntar bien ese único disparo que podría salvar mi vida y la de Hopps cuando de repente, al querer apuntar a mi atacante resulto ser nada más y nada menos que -¿Capitana Judith Hopps?-

 **Judy:** -¿Eres del equipo de rescate?-

La armadura extra de Nick destruyo por completo la entrada del laboratorio, entro a toda velocidad y se posiciono frente de él para protegerlo y para apuntar a su atacante con todo el arsenal que traía encima, Valenthine y su equipo apuntaron desde una distancia más segura.

 **Valenthine:** -Capitana Hopps aléjese del señor Wilde y deje el escudo en el suelo-

 **Judy:** -¿Señor Wilde? ¿Eres tu Jhonny?-

 **Nick:** -Capitana- me apoyaba en la armadura controlada por Atlas para poder pararme –Jhonatan Wilde era mi padre- me quite el casco con una sola garra y lo deje caer al suelo –Soy Nicholas Wilde, hijo de Jhonatan Wilde-

 **Judy:** -Eso no es posible, Jhonny ni siquiera tiene novia….¿quiénes son todos ustedes?

 **Valenthine:** -Hopps el escudo en el suelo ¡Ahora!-

 **Nick:** En cuanto la capitana tomo una posición de defensa tuve que intervenir -¡Espere! Estamos de su lado Hopps-

 **Judy:** -Demuestrenlo-

 **Nick:** Le hice una seña a Valenthine –Val, bajen sus armas por favor-

 **Valenthine:** -Rojo no creo que-

 **Nick:** -Ahora agente Pericoff- tanto Val como sus compañeros bajaron las armas –capitana las cosas han cambiado desde que Bramson la encerró en el crio tubo-

 **Judy:** -Jack….ese traidor…ese traidor casi me asesina pero él no fue quien me lanzo al crio tubo, fue Joachim quien lo hizo, de no haberlo hecho seguramente Savage me hubiera matado, ¿Dónde están esos dos ahora? ¿Otto y Koby lograron salir? ¿Los refuerzos detuvieron a la ODZ?-

Justo cuando no sabíamos que contestar o que hacer el jefe Amit entro en escena.

 **J. Amit:** -Capitana, creo que debería sentarse…-


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

La tensión dentro del laboratorio se podía palpar en el aire, gente armada un zorro con una garra rota, un asistente digital blindado, una súper coneja con la capacidad de hacer añicos a todos los presentes, Amit poco a poco intento explicar la situación a la confundida capitán Hopps.

 **J. Amit:** -Capitana usted ha estado en criogenización durante casi 40 años, no tenemos registros de lo que sucedió con Bramson, Otto dio su vida unos meses después de que la ODZ cayo realizando labores de rescate, Koby vive felizmente con su esposa al este del distrito forestal, tuvo muchos hijos y nietos, el doctor Nathaniel Wilde murió de manera natural en su retiro en su casa del centro de Fangtown, Jhonatan Piberius Wilde falleció unas décadas después de que usted desapareciera en un ataque terrorista…-

 **Judy:** -….pruébalo…-

 **Nick:** La cara de la incredulidad de la capitana era enorme, no solo reflejaba desconfianza también se le veía una tristeza indescriptible y esos ojos que me habían gustado mucho estaban cristalinos, sabía que quería llorar pero no podía, no dejaba ver ningún rastro de vulnerabilidad, no cuando apenas estaba regresando al mundo –Capitana es la verdad, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el abuelo y papá dejaron este mundo, el jefe Amit me pidió ayuda para poder descongelarla- me dolía mucho mi garra izquierda, trate de zafarme el guantelete aplastado pero era mucho mi dolor.

 **Judy:** -No es verdad, no les creo, esto es imposible….-

 **J. Amit:** -Capitana- me acerque poco a poco hacia la capitana Hopps –le juro que estamos diciendo la verdad, el motivo para despertarla fue porque el "Sol negro" sigue allá afuera tramando algo, el señor Wilde está dispuesto a ayudarnos a todos, a la "Cavalerie", a nosotros y a usted- estire un brazo con el propósito de tomar el escudo que estaba sosteniendo con su garra derecha, era claramente un escudo con la misma forma del escudo de armas de la "Cavalerie" solo que este no tenía ninguna cresta visible, solo era un escudo ancho y de forma muy tradicional, terminaba con un filo puntiagudo y brillante, se veía la aleación de metal del cual estaba hecho, el color de este era azul con rojo, la mitad de color azul empezaba desde la parte de arriba del escudo y terminaba en forma triangular a la mitad de este, lo demás era de color rojo, antes de que me diera cuenta la capitana me había sometido y todos se alarmaron por esto.

 **Valenthine:** -¡Suéltalo!-

 **J. Amit:** -Descansen, capitana por favor denos una oportunidad de demostrarle que decimos la verdad- me tenía de rodillas torciéndome un brazo.

 **Nick:** Me acerque lentamente –Capitana por favor-

 **Judy:** -Wilde….te pareces a Jhonatan solo que sus ojos eran azules, tu muéstrame que dicen la verdad, no pienso hablar con nadie más que no seas tú- solté al lobo gris de mi agarre.

 **Nick:** -Claro que si solo deme un minuto- mi nariz todavía sangraba pero mi mayor molestia era mi guantelete atorado, luchaba por sacármelo y que me lo revisaran pero todos estaban muy nerviosos y no hicieron nada, nadie excepto la capitana que casi me asesina en el proceso.

 **Judy:** -Déjame ayudarte- coloque mi escudo en mi espalda, tome con delicadeza la garra del zorro y retorcí un poco el metal que estaba retorcido y atorado, con fuerza tire hacia mí y se desprendió parte del guante haciendo que Wilde se quejara un poco –ya está mucho mejor, ahora toma aire hijo esto te va a doler un par de horas- tome los dos dedos quebrados y los reacomode lo suficiente para que sanaran rápido.

 **Nick:** Solo me retorcí unos momentos por el dolor que sentía en la garra, no sabía si era una broma o si la capitana de verdad sabía lo que hacía -….carajo…gracias capitana…maldita….sea..-

 **J. Amit:** -Retírense por favor Wilde lo tiene controlado-

 **Valenthine:** -Rojo…-

 **Nick:** -Gracias Val, estoy bien- le di una sonrisa a la agente Pericoff con mi nariz sangrando todavía.

 **Judy:** -Todos váyanse-

 **J. Amit:** -Ya oyeron a la capitana todos fuera, Wilde estaremos en contacto- empezaba a caminar hacia afuera con todos los demás.

 **Valenthine:** -Jefe ¿lo dejaremos sin apoyo así nada más?-

 **J. Amit:** -Lo tiene controlado agente Pericoff, no se preocupe, hay que salir unos momentos-

Todos los presentes lograron salir a prisa dejando solo a la capitana y a Nick dentro, hasta ahora Amit había dejado el protocolo a un lado mucho tiempo, los soldados y la propia Valenthine estaban confundidos pero seguían confiando en el viejo lobo, aunque muchas cosas pasaran él siempre había salido victorioso no importa lo difícil de la situación, no quedaba otra más que seguir confiando en el oficial al mando.

 **Nick:** -Capitana estamos diciendo la verdad, lamento que las cosas, que se enterara de todo de esta manera pero parece ser que nuestros amigos del "Sol negro" están detrás de algo gordo, somos los únicos que pueden detenerlos- zafe los seguros manuales de la armadura, haciendo que los componentes cayeran al suelo dejándome en mi ropa normal, pantalones y chaleco gris con una camisa blanca –hay que ponernos de acuerdo y al día capitana- a esta solo se le escapo una pequeña carcajada -¿Qué pasa?-

 **Judy:** -No cabe duda de que eres un Wilde, siempre la elegancia primero- tome un botiquín del suelo, saque una gaza, alcohol y algo de desinfectante –lamento la forma en la que me presente- limpie la nariz de Wilde y le detuve en sangrado –Capitana Judith Hopps, líder del equipo DBSS al servicio de la coalición de las naciones de occidente- presione lentamente la nariz del zorro.

 **Nick:** -Gracias- sentí algo de calor y pena cuando la capitana curaba mi nariz –Nicholas Piberius Wilde, presidente de industrias Wilde y defensor de zootopia en mis tiempos libres, capitana hay muchas cosas que debe de saber-

 **Judy:** -Soy toda orejas señor Wilde-

 **Nick:** -La guerra contra la ODZ acabo, ustedes los derrotaron en la última misión en la que estuvo al mando, pensábamos que "Savage" la había encerrado en esa cosa, nos puede decir ¿quién era Joachim?-

 **Judy:** -Fue un agente encubierto que se infiltro en la base de la ODZ, era una persona muy preciada para mi….-

 **Nick:** -Lamento haber preguntado capitana, me parece que hay que ir afuera, se perdió de muchas cosas mientras estaba dormida, lo que me recuerda, no ha tomado un baño en casi medio siglo capitana así que le sugiero que antes que nada vaya a asearse- me puse completamente de pie sujetando mi nariz con mi otra garra -iré a enfermería en lo que usted se pone cómoda capitana-

 **Judy:** -Muy bien señor Wilde-

 **Nick:** -Llámame Nick por favor, la señorita Valenthine le ayudara a encontrar su habitación capitana-

Amit y Valenthine estaban afuera de la habitación mirando a través de un monitor y escuchando toda la conversación.

 **Valenthine:** -¿Qué? ¿Voy a ser su sirvienta?-

 **J. Amit:** -Su guardaespaldas Valenthine-

 **Judy:** -Gracias señor…..gracias Nick, voy a necesitar algo de tiempo para poder procesar esto- me dirigí a la entrada en la cual estaba ese zorro y esa coneja esperándome.

 **J. Amit:** -Capitana mi nombre es Amit y la señorita que está a mi lado es la agente Valenthine Pericoff, ella le dará un tour por las instalaciones y la ruta para llegar a su alcoba, es un honor tenerla de vuelta capitana Hopps-

Entre los presentes se escuchaban cotilleos y conversaciones en voz baja, algunas hembras presentes que eran parte de operaciones especiales se quitaron los visores y máscaras de gas par ver con sus propios ojos a la capitana Hopps en persona -¡Atención!- se escuchó un grito proveniente del capitán del escuadrón especial -¡Superior presente!- todos los que no fueran de un rango similar a Amit o a la capitana se formaron e hicieron un saludo militar, esto reconforto a la confundida capitana, no había motivo aparente para desconfiar de la gente de Amit pero aun así no olvidaría la traición de Jack en el pasado, estaba dispuesta a no bajar la guardia y a investigar lo que pretendía esta unidad de la "Cavalerie".

 **Judy:** -Descansen-

 **Valenthine:** -Por aquí capitana- me dirigí al ascensor con la capitana detrás de mí.

 **Judy: -** Gracias agente- me relaje un poco mientras seguía a la coneja que se dirigía al ascensor.

 **Valenthine:** -No me lo agradezca capitana, el señor Wilde fue el que se encargó de todos los preparativos, casi no comió o durmió semanas enteras para poder sacarla de manera segura de esa cosa, estaba muy nervioso antes de la operación, incluso ahora debe de estar al pendiente de la situación capitana, vamos a hacer una parada en la enfermería si usted nos lo permite claro, queremos asegurarnos que fue preservada sin ningún tipo de daño a su persona-

 **Judy:** -Me siento bien…- mire hacia atrás donde estaba Nick, un paramédico lo estaba atendiendo, revisaba su garra rota y los golpes de la nariz y cara -¿de verdad se esforzó así agente Pericoff?-

 **Valenthine:** -Tenemos las grabaciones de seguridad si gusta verlas capitana "ojos lindos"-

 **Judy:** Puse mis orejas muy en alto -¿Cómo me dijiste?-

 **Valenthine:** -Es un sobrenombre que le dio el señor Wilde cuando vio una foto en su archivo medico capitana-

 **Judy:** Me reí un poco –Los Wilde siguen siendo todos unos coquetos ¿no?-

 **Valenthine:** -Es raro verlo en Nick, por lo general siempre está a la defensiva, su infancia fue dura cuando Jhonatan murió, se las ingenió para sacar a flote la compañía de su padre y sobrevivir en la ciudad solo- llame al elevador para que nos transportara a enfermería.

 **Judy:** -Lamento lo de Jhonny, era un buen amigo, ¿Cómo murió?-

 **Valenthine:** -Ataque terrorista por algunos ex miembros de la ODZ que estaban disparando fuera de un estadio de beisbol, Jhon estaba cerca del lugar y como tenia adiestramiento militar intervino sin apoyo, logro someter y aniquilar a muchos pero el único sobreviviente que se rindió tenía una bomba de tiempo dentro de su ropa, Jhonatan y ocho policías murieron en el acto, hubo más de veinte heridos- la capitana bajo un poco la cabeza.

 **Judy:** -No creí que fuese a morir así Jhonny, ¿Quién era la madre de Nick?-

 **Valenthine:** -Rosemary, una compañera de trabajo que Jhon conoció en los cuarteles principales de la "Cavalerie"-

 **Judy:** -Ese pillo, lo consiguió…..-

 **Valenthine:** -¿Cómo dijo?-

 **Judy:** -Nada importante, Nick se parece mucho a su padre, es genial saber que mi viejo amigo tuvo hijos y una vida relativamente tranquila después de toda esa muerte que nos rodeaba todos los días-

 **Valenthine:** -Bueno hay que irnos- el ascensor llego a nuestro piso y se abrieron las puertas –Todavía hay muchas cosas de las cual tenemos que discutir capitana-

Cuando Valenthine y Hopps se retiraron Amit aprovecho el momento para hablar con Nick.

 **J. Amit:** -Buen trabajo Wilde-

 **Nick:** -Gracias jefe, creí que me aniquilaría ahí dentro- estire un poco el cuello y trono –esas aumentaciones del abuelo sí que son impresionantes y el escudo, ¿papá les dijo que clase de aleación usar verdad?-

 **J. Amit:** -Así es, Jhonatan era nuestro armero y herrero de aquella época, en ese tiempo yo era joven y arrogante pero Wilde me enseño y a todos los compañeros que tenía en ese entonces a luchar por una causa mayor e intentar hacer un mundo mejor, él y la capitana Hopps eran grandes amigos y siempre nos levantaban el ánimo cuando todo iba mal, su padre fue un gran mentor, un gran amigo y sobretodo un gran mamífero no lo olvide Wilde-

 **Nick:** -Nunca lo olvidare jefe, lamento que la capitana tenga que lidiar con esto, sus amigos y todo lo que…..debe de sentirse muy sola en estos momentos- baje la cara y las orejas pensando en todo ese dolor que seguramente tenía la capitana al enterarse que durmió 40 años en una cámara criogénica –estoy preocupado jefe, le pido que por favor le ayuden en todo lo que ella necesite, psiquiatras, psicólogos, médicos, todo-

 **J. Amit:** -¿Por qué tanta preocupación Wilde?-

 **Nick:** -Ella me recuerda a mi jefe, no quiero que alguien más sufra como yo….-

 **J. Amit:** -¿Qué tipo de sufrimiento tienes o tuviste?-

 **Nick:** -La soledad jefe, es el dolor más grande que uno puede tener en su vida-

En el ascensor Valenthine y Judy estaban viendo y escuchando la conversación de Amit con Nick por medio de una tableta que Valenthine traía consigo, Judy se preocupó un poco por la condición de Nick y fue por eso que le pidió a Valenthine entrar al sistema de seguridad para verlo a través de las cámaras, su sorpresa fue grande de las dos, Valenthine se quedó impresionada por ver que Nick se interesaba por la salud de Hopps en todos los sentidos y Hopps no podía creer que aquel sujeto que casi mataba a golpes le pedía a Amit que velara por su seguridad y su salud, esto le trajo recuerdos a la capitana.

 **Judy:** -Joachim….- rodaron unas lágrimas por mis mejillas al recordar a ese zorro suertudo de color negro.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

 **Valenthine:** -¿Quién era Joachim?

 **Judy:** -Joachim Muller fue un soldado de la ODZ quien decidió ayudarnos para derrocar a la organización después de la tragedia en las montañas heladas de las afueras del territorio ocupado, varias aldeas fueron destruidas después del ataque biológico experimental del "Sol negro", Joachim fue uno de los pilotos que soltó varias bombas químicas sobre la aldea- me lleve una garra al pecho –el también fue mi pareja sentimental en los últimos días de la guerra….- solté unas pequeñas lagrimas -…a pesar de haber participado en muchas misiones los soldados me veían como un monstruo, una especie de mutante en aquellos días, fue muy raro que me dieran honores hace un rato, creo que la historia no sabe esa parte de la leyenda, ser un mamífero modificado para la guerra fue muy difícil, todos se alejaban de mí, excepto mi escuadrón y cuando llego Joachim me sentí agradecida que en todo este vasto mundo alguien se preocupaba por mí al grado de poder dar su vida por mí y parece ser que si dio su vida para salvar la mía….-

 **Velenthine:** -Lo lamento…..- la capitana se le veía adolorida, ahora puedo ver que a esto se refería Wilde con eso de tratar de ponerla cómoda al momento de su despertar –de verdad si necesitas algo para que te sientas más a gusto dímelo, seré totalmente sincera, no sé por lo que estás pasando o cómo te sientes pero te ayudare cuanto pueda te doy mi palabra-

 **Judy:** -Gracias, perdón por las lágrimas es solo que físicamente Joachim y Nick son bastante parecidos, la diferencia es que Joachim tenía todo el pelaje negro y el de Nick es naranja-

 **Valenthine:** -Un zorro completamente negro, que peculiar- el ascensor se detuvo en el piso "Subnivel 3B: Hala medica" justo donde la sala central de la enfermería se encontraba –por aquí capitana por favor- entramos en la enfermería y comenzaron por pedirle a la capitana que tomara un baño, se colocara ropa más cómoda y fuera paciente con las pruebas que le iban a realizar, le explicaron cómo le darían un chequeo completo de patas a cabeza, unas muestras de sangre y test psicológico, la capitana solo hizo un gesto de desaprobación y resignación al escuchar todo eso.

En el laboratorio se hacían labores de limpieza, personal especial para la tarea estaba recolectando el escombro que dejo atrás la pelea de Hopps y Nick, piezas de metal esparcidas por el piso, el hielo restante se estaba derritiendo, la garra principal del escalpelo de energía estaba siendo desmantelado el tercer reactor estaba sufriendo el mismo destino, las joyas utilizadas como punta de concentración de energía se estaban guardando en unos maletines de seguridad, toda la papelería, pizarrones y materiales de oficina estaban siendo recolectados en cajas de plástico grandes, la destrozada armadura ARPDA estaba sobre el escritorio en pequeñas partes plegadas siendo revisadas por Nick el cual tenía dos dedos de su garra izquierda entablillada, un moretón en el ojo derecho y un tapón de papel en la nariz.

 **Nick:** -La estructura principal de la armadura doblada como papel por una simple coneja- revolví los pedazos de metal doblados con mi garra sana –Atlas hay que rediseñar la armadura para este tipo de ocasiones y acelerar el sistema de arranque de todas las funciones de todos los trajes, no quiero que me maten porque las BIOS se tardan en ser cargadas desde "C:/"- me senté cerca del escritorio mirando todo el desastre a mí alrededor –oficial ¿tiene unas aspirinas?- le dirigí la palabra a un soldado que estaba cerca de ahí.

-Negativo señor, tal vez debería de salir a tomar aire señor Wilde- el soldado saco un paquete de cigarrillos de su chaleco –lléveselos como muestra de nuestra gratitud-

 **Nick:** Tome el paquete rápidamente –Gracias camarada- me dirigí al ascensor que estaba al otro lado del laboratorio, este era normal a comparación del que tomo Valenthine con la capitana que era de carga -"Semper fidelis comes"- le dije al soldado quien solo me dedico una pequeña sonrisa –Atlas limpia este desastre por favor en lo que me voy a relajar a la terraza-

 **Atlas:** -Entendido señor, en cuanto esté en la terraza le transferiré una comunicación en línea segura, tiene que ver con los documentos que pidió-

 **Nick:** En la pantalla de mi reloj digital se veía la leyenda "Acceso de nivel Beta" –Gracias Atlas- estaba tan concentrado en la recuperación de la capitana Hopps que se me había olvidado el acceso a todo el archivo de la "Cavalerie" que ya estaba disponible desde el mismo día que llegue al complejo.

 **Atlas:** -Aguarde el momento adecuado para notificarle el avance de la penetración del archivo seguro, no quería interrumpirlo durante su investigación-

El ascensor se elevó varios pisos hacia la superficie hasta llegar a la estructura principal del edificio, las salas comunes de los soldados se veían muy simples, no había decorados o cosas que alegraran el ambiente, grandes sofás alineados por un pasillo grande, pequeñas oficinas de recepción donde estaban las oficinas de inteligencia y las oficinas de los comandantes a cargo, a la derecha un par de puertas corredizas con las instrucciones de como abrirlas correctamente y arriba de estas un letreo grande que ponía "Comedor" en él.

 **Nick:** Me acerque hacia una recepcionista, una loba para ser exactos –Disculpe señorita ¿hay alguna terraza o zona al aire libre que pueda ocupar?-

-Claro justo al fondo de la cafetería hay una pequeña terraza que da una vista espectacular del cañón sobre el cual estamos trabajando- la loba le contesto a Nick sin despegar los ojos del monitor.

 **Nick:** -Gracias señorita- me dispuse a entrar a la cafetería y buscar esa terraza –tantos soldados y nadie comiendo o relajándose- me dije a mi mismo mientras atravesaba la cafetería desolada y abría las puertas que daban acceso a la terraza –Y aquí estamos- tome un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y lo encendí –Atlas ¿qué tienes para mí?-

 **Atlas:** -Con gusto señor, aquí tenemos copia de todos los datos de "Máxima Discreción" de la red central de la "Cavalerie", puede analizarlos sin problemas ahora que no hay nadie cerca señor-

 **Nick:** -Bien, vamos a ver que sorpresas nos esconden nuestros nuevos amigos….- era todo muy interesante, había planos para armas experimentales de energía, sueros nuevos que reemplazarían a los utilizados en aquella época, sistemas de propulsión avanzada similares a los míos, archivos que detallaban a la organización del "Sol negro", lideres, influencias políticas, territorios ocupados, científicos destacados, blancos potenciales, soluciones para códigos secretos, toda una enciclopedia de lo que se trató la "Gran Guerra Global" a detalle, reportes de misión de cada uno de los miembros de la DBSS, acta de defunción de Otto, la traición de Bramson y desaparición del mismo, reporte de la última misión de la DBSS firmada por Koby Mayer, unas anotaciones recientes de que se había reportado más de quince avistamientos de un mamífero con las características de Jack Bramson cerca de Fangtown, el agente Thomas Barkley fue despachado para hacer la investigación unas semanas antes de su anticipado retiro, todo lo relevante estaba comprimido en esos cinco terabytes de información, era mucha pero no dejaba de revisar archivo por archivo, no sé cuántas horas estuve en esa pequeña terraza analizando cada centímetro de informe procesado por la "Cavalerie" cuando de repente la puerta de entrada de la cafetería se escuchó abrirse.

 **Judy:** -No soy ningún tipo de rata de laboratorio ¡maldición!- estaba irritada de tanto examen físico que me hicieron pasar, estuve horas corriendo, saltando, ejercitándome, respondiendo pruebas de aptitud, pruebas matemáticas, incluso combatí con un destacamento de operaciones especiales para medir las cualidades de los nuevos reclutas y que decir de los psicólogos, este día me estaba poniendo más tensa de lo que ya estaba al salir del hielo, puse mis garras sobre el barandal y lo apreté con fuerza haciendo que este se abollara con mucha violencia y entonces una voz me saco del trance.

 **Nick:** -Wow relájate fortachona- se veía muy enojada en ese momento, me puso un poco nervioso la forma en la que el metal se deformo y crujió ante ese apretón mortal que tenía la capitana –relájate- tome uno de los cigarrillos que aun sobraban de la cajetilla y le ofrecí uno -¿Gustas? Mantiene el estrés a raya-

 **Judy:** -Perdón Nick, no sabía que estabas aquí, no gracias no fumo- me sorprendió encontrar a Nick en ese lugar -¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Nick?-

 **Nick:** -Intento relajarme un poco- suerte que había cerrado los archivos antes de que se diera cuenta de algo, ella me delataría sin dudarlo con Amit, después de todo era un soldado como los demás -¿tú que haces aquí?-

 **Judy:** -Me hartaron los exámenes médicos que me estaban haciendo y las pruebas de resistencia- desvié mi mirada a la vista de ese enorme cañón que teníamos delante.

 **Nick:** -Solo quieren estar seguros de que estas bien Hopps, no te lo tomes tan personal- voltee mi mirada hacia el cañón el cual tenía una pequeña presa hidroeléctrica al fondo –todos estaban preocupados por tu salud- me coloque las gafas de sol que traía en la solapa del chaleco.

 **Judy:** Su comentario hizo clic en mi cabeza y regrese la mirada para verlo una vez más, tenía su elegante vestimenta gris pero el pelaje que se dejaba ver estaba todo desalineado y algo sucio de la cara, eso y las heridas que le cause me hicieron sentir mal –Oye am….gracias por todo-

 **Nick:** -¿A qué se refiere capitana?- me quede pensando un poco en lo que ella me daba su respuesta.

 **Judy:** -La agente Pericoff me dijo de todo el empeño que le diste a mi recuperación y de cómo estabas preocupado por despertarme y de cómo tomaría las cosas que me contaste en el laboratorio-

 **Nick:** -De nada….- muchas veces me habían agradecido mi ayuda pero no pasaba de que un desconocido me lo dijera o un bombero e incluso un policía, ningún "gracias" se había sentido honesto hasta ese momento –voy por una bebida a la expendedora ¿quieres una?-

 **Judy:** -Me encantaría…- volví a mis pensamientos un momento en lo que Nick iba por las bebidas dentro de la cafetería, seguía molesta por cómo me trataron en la enfermería, me preguntaba qué era eso en lo que el "Sol negro" estaba involucrado y de lo que había pasado con Bramson y Muller.

 **Nick:** -¿Qué demonios te pasa Wilde?- me dije a mi mismo mientras escogía las bebidas de la máquina expendedora, nunca antes estaba así de nervioso por nada o por nadie, esa clase de acercamiento más personal era nuevo para mí, normalmente siempre estaba ayudando al DPZ o estaba encerrado en mi estudio mejorando y actualizando las armaduras, el acercamiento con los demás era casi nulo debido a lo que paso en la exposición de tecnología hace ya algunos años y del accidente con Marble –Reacciona Nicholas deja de pensar en idioteces- parece ser que esas semanas trabajando en la resurrección de la capitana me habían afectado de manera emocional, me sentía encariñado con ella, como si fuera mi deber protegerla ahora que la había "rescatado" de ese profundo sueño, hasta que recordé el momento en que salió, la golpiza que me dio y lo vulnerable que me sentí en ese momento, ella era una hembra que no necesitaba de protección y además supongo que nunca se fijaría en tener amistad con alguien tan egocéntrico como yo, tome las bebidas y me dispuse a regresar al balcón donde ella estaba.

 **Judy:** Metí una garra al bolsillo de mi pantalón buscando la vieja billetera que tenía guardada en mi uniforme de batalla para darle un dólar al zorro por la bebida, no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban las máquinas de bebidas ahora pero seguro el mecanismo no había cambiado del todo y aunque así fuera un dólar siempre tendrá valor ¿no? –Aquí estas vieja amiga- me propuse a sacar el dinero de mi billetera cuando alcance a ver una foto mía y de Joachim, la saque completamente para admirarla completamente, estaba sucia y se estaba descomponiendo por la humedad del traje en el que fue conservada, no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas al contemplarla detalle a detalle.

 **Nick:** Entre al balcón con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, me sentía con algo de pena en ese momento la cual cambio a preocupación al ver a la capitana llorando en silencio observando una vieja foto –Aquí están las bebidas- le comente con voz baja, ella volteo a verme y tomo la bebida que le estaba ofreciendo, ella se le quedo viendo a la lata unos instantes y empezó a llorar con más fuerza, me sentí un completo idiota al ver esa escena –Lo…lo siento no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal….iré por otra- inconscientemente le lleve una de sus bebidas favoritas, lo supuse porque en varias fotos de los archivos secretos de la "Cavalerie" ella estaba celebrando con una de esas latas de soda de uva que apenas empezaban a ser famosas en esos años, di media vuelta dándole la espalda y antes de que pudiera echar carrera y corregir mi error ella me dio un abrazo por detrás.

 **Judy:** -Gracias Nick….-


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

 **Nick:** Sentí como me rodeo con sus garras desde atrás y luego me dio un fuerte apretón –Señorita Hopps….-

 **Judy:** -Ya sé que es algo bochornoso pero gracias de verdad, desde que tengo memoria siempre he tenido que luchar y estar sola, estos pequeños detalles valen oro para mí y no es tu culpa es solo que me acorde de muchas cosas, no sé cómo agradecerte tanto tu esfuerzo y tus atenciones….-

 **Nick:** -Capitana...-

 **Judy:** -Ahora es mi turno de ayudarlos y acabar con los planes del "Sol negro" según los exámenes estoy saludable y fuerte como antes de mi última misión y además…..-

 **Nick:** -Judith….mis costillas…..van a terminar de…romperse…..- me estaba estrujando demasiado fuerte, me costaba respirar y me dolían las costillas.

 **Judy:** -Ay lo siento- deje de abrazar a Nick que ya casi estaba completamente morado por la misma fuerza de mi abrazo.

 **Nick:** -Gracias…- estaba respirando de nuevo y jalaba aire rápido y muy profundo para recuperarme de ese abrazo –Capitana Hopps….-

 **Judy:** -Por favor dime Judy-

 **Nick:** -Judy lo que hicimos fue para regresarte a este mundo sana y salva, necesitamos averiguar qué es lo que se propone el "Sol negro", eres un elemento preciado para la "Cavalerie" y bueno también am….- no sabía cómo continuar la frase, pensaba en una manera de hacer la charla para ver si podía conocerla un poco mejor.

 **Judy:** -Jajajaja un Wilde sin palabras, eso es algo que nunca creí ver en esta vida- le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

 **Nick:** -Bueno a lo mejor el abuelo y papá eran unas enciclopedias andantes, no estoy acostumbrado a hacer amigos tampoco-

 **Judy:** -Jhonny era un gran amigo y el señor Nathe siempre intentaba darle una sonrisa al mal tiempo, era muy positivo, me ayudo con el entrenamiento en el proyecto "Orión"-

 **Nick:** -Así era el abuelo, siempre fue retratado con su grande sonrisa en su arrugado hocico y papá me conto que era muy alegre, ¿Cómo fue el proyecto "Orión"?-

 **Judy:** -La parte quirúrgica nunca se me fue explicada bien del todo, lo único que nos quedó de recuerdo fueron estas cicatrices-

 **Nick:** Judy se quitó su chaqueta negra y se alzó una manga de su blusa azul rayada dejando ver su gran musculatura y un par de círculos perfectos a la altura del antebrazo, arriba del codo y uno cerca de su hombro, eran muy visibles porque el color del pelaje en esas zonas era algo más tenue que lo demás –Me gustaría saber que hicieron precisamente, del entrenamiento que hubo después de la cirugía de aumentación ¿recuerdas algo?-

 **Judy:** -Hubo muchas pruebas y clases de estrategia para entender el comportamiento del enemigo en el campo de batalla, entrenábamos todos los días para no perder masa y fuerza muscular, los científicos a cargo no sabían a ciencia cierta si se pudiera desarrollar una atrofia muscular si dejábamos de ejercitarnos diario, creo que ya confirmamos que no hay atrofia muscular después de casi cincuenta años, entrenamiento de tiro, defensa personal, primeros auxilios, de todo un poco, pasamos por todas las divisiones militares para instruirnos como marinos, fuerzas especiales, rangers, fuerza aérea y hasta el último infantería, sabemos manejar casi todo tipo de vehículos terrestres, marinos y aéreos-

 **Nick:** -Muy impresionante, haces que se escuche fácil todo el adoctrinamiento para ser un súper soldado-

 **Judy:** -¿Tú has entrenado para este tipo de cosas?- sentí curiosidad ante el asombro de Nick al escuchar parte de mi pasado.

 **Nick:** -Bueno gracias a la tecnología no he necesitado tener un entrenamiento tan exhaustivo como el tuyo, la verdad no se mucho sobre la utilización de un arma o de como volar un avión, tampoco se alguna disciplina de combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo cual llevo al resultado de nuestra pelea en el laboratorio, no soy soldado solo soy un zorro con mucho tiempo libre y con ganas de hacer mi parte para crear un mundo mejor-

 **Judy:** -Pones tu vida en riesgo por los demás sin estar totalmente preparado para la batalla- cruce mis brazos y le dedique una sonrisa –serias un gran soldado ¿sabes?-

 **Nick:** -Gracias…..creo-

 **Judy:** -Si estás de acuerdo yo podría entrenarte para que tengas una mejor defensa y una mejor forma-

 **Nick:** Mis ojos brillaron por ese comentario –¿De verdad me entrenarías?-

 **Judy:** -Por supuesto que sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer por tu ayuda-

 **Nick:** -Eso sería fantástico, un par de trucos nuevos para este perro viejo no caerían nada mal-

 **Judy:** -Jajajaja seguro tu esposa nunca se aburre contigo-

 **Nick:** -Pues yo todavía no estoy casado-

 **Judy:** -Perdon, yo y mi bocota-

 **Nick:** -No te preocupes-

 **Judy:** -¿Por qué no estas casado todavía?-

 **Nick:** -No soy bueno tratando con la gente, tenía una novia pero se fue hace tiempo, su nombre es Marble nos separamos hace un par de años-

 **Judy:** -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

 **Nick:** -Hubo un incidente con su familia, ella estaba siendo hostigada por sus padres para que se casara lo más pronto posible conmigo y que tuviéramos una familia y esas cosas, el problema es que sus familiares solo veían en mí una oportunidad de estabilizarse económicamente, literalmente me vieron como una bolsa de dinero andante, cuando comencé a ser el "Zorro de acero" la molestaban con más fuerza y de repente me abandono, me dijo que si estaba enamorada de mi pero que ya no soportaba que su familia se inmiscuyera en lo nuestro y de un día para otro me dejo…- la punzada de ese recuerdo tan terrible cambio mi semblante relajado a uno de absoluta tristeza.

 **Judy:** -Nick- no importaban sus gafas oscuras, se notaba la tristeza en su mirada vacía, supongo que no lloro para no mostrarse débil frente a mí.

 **Nick:** -No importa, de todos modos ya estoy viejo como para tener familia- iba a tomar otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla.

 **Judy:** -Mira para empezar no estás tan viejo como tú crees, eso y estas cosas no sabes cómo hacen daño- tome la cajetilla y el cigarrillo que tenía en el hocico los hice trizas y los tire al suelo –si vas a entrenar conmigo primero debes de dejar tus vicios, nada de cigarrillos alcohol o desveladas, comerás bien con una dieta saludable y dormirás lo suficiente para tener esa mente sana y el cuerpo descansado-

 **Nick:** -¿Desde ahorita?-

 **Judy:** -Si Wilde desde ahorita- tome la lata que tenía en su garra izquierda y la destape –por lo mientras estas están permitidas- recogí la que me había dado al principio y la destape también –las de uva siempre fueron mis favoritas, no imagine que la compañía sobreviviera tantos años también, salud-

 **Nick:** Ella se tomó su soda de uva casi de un golpe –Salud Hopps- yo solo me bebía mi soda de naranja poco a poco sin prisa, era agradable convivir con ella, después de todas las fotos y lo que estudie de ella fue muy reconfortante por fin charlar cara a cara al final de todos los obstáculos que se pusieron en frente –Oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo Judy?-

 **Judy:** -Ya lo hiciste-

 **Nick:** -Bueno otra cosa-

 **Judy:** -Claro-

 **Nick:** -¿Qué era esa fotografía que estabas mirando antes de que te interrumpiera?

 **Judy:** Saque de nuevo mi vieja billetera –Te mostrare- saque una vez más con cuidado esa vieja fotografía –mira, es una foto mía con….con mi novio Joachim-

 **Nick:** -Lamento lo que paso, se veían muy felices los dos- me sentí mal por saber que Judith tenía un novio antes de congelarse tanto tiempo pero también sentí una sensación extraña de alivio, no sabía que significaba eso pero haría lo posible para reconfortarla –se ve un poco desgastada, ¿te molesta si la miro de cerca?-

 **Judy:** -No claro que no me molesta-

 **Nick:** La tome con delicadeza con la garra derecha y con la izquierda puse a trabajar el escáner de mis lentes oscuros, estaba digitalizando la foto, hasta el más mínimo detalle fue capturado en una imagen de alta resolución –Gracias, te la devuelvo sana y salva-

 **Judy:** -Eres muy diferente a los Wilde que conocí, aun así me caes bien "rojo"-

 **Nick:** -Eso se te pego de Val ¿verdad?-

 **Judy:** -Se expresa muy bien de ti picaron-

 **Nick:** -Es natural en un Wilde traerlas muertas- le di otra vez unos cuantos sorbos a mi soda cuando una voz que salió por detrás me asusto.

 **Valenthine:** -¡Ya quisieras Wilde!- le grite muy fuerte cerca de las orejas.

 **Judy:** -Jajajaja tranquilízate Val no es para tanto-

 **Valenthine:** -Me mandaron a buscarlos par de tortolos, Amit organizó una cena para reponer energías, mañana tendremos mucho por hacer tanto nosotros de la "Cavalerie" como tu Wilde nos pondremos las pilas para atar cabos sueltos y rastrear al "Sol negro" hasta su base de operaciones-

 **Nick:** -¿Qué? No grites tan fuerte cerca de las orejas de los demás Pericoff-

 **Valenthine:** -¡Que muevas tu peludo trasero a la sala común de la DBSS pedazo de zorro mimado!- lo sujete fuerte del chaleco y lo puse a la altura de mi cara.

 **Judy:** -Se ven muy bien los dos, parecen una pareja recién casada jajajajaja-

 **Valenthine:** -Cierra la boca capitana "ojos lindos" si es Wilde el que esta perdidamente enamorado de ese lindo rostro que tienes- le di una sonrisa pícara mientras ella se quedaba petrificada por el comentario con su rostro enrojecido a mas no poder.

 **Judy:** -¡No digas ese tipo de cosas!- me agarro con la guardia baja ese comentario, pero quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir Nick ante tal afirmación.

 **Nick:** -¿Qué? Deja que mis orejas dejen de zumbar para que me repitas toda tu palabrería Val- Pericoff se veía molesta por algo, gracias a su travesura mis orejas zumbaron por un buen rato y no sabía cuándo empezaría a escuchar bien otra vez, es como cuando vas a una piscina y se te tapan las orejas por el agua de la misma –Judy ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué esa cara?- voltee a ver a Judy que tenía la cara toda roja como si una alergia le hubiera dado de repente -¿quieres que llame a enfermería?-

 **Judy:** Eso me puso aún más roja y nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, solo le hice señas que estaba bien –Déjate de bormas Val, digo de bromas….-

 **Valenthine:** -Jajajajaja balbuceas cuando estas nerviosa jajajajajajaja ya ves quien es el que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti jajajajaja cuando terminen con sus asuntos ojos lindos trae a tu enamorado a buscarnos en el piso "4C" estaré con Amit en lo que llegan- di media vuelta y salí triunfante del balcón.

 **Judy:** -Ahí estaremos- estaba avergonzada por los comentarios de Valenthine ¿Cómo alguien se puede enamorar de una persona sin siquiera tratarla? ¿Amor a primera vista? ¿Admiración? Mi cabeza me daba vueltas hasta que Nick me hizo señas.

 **Nick:** -Judy ¿segura estas bien?-

 **Judy:** Una vez más le hice una seña de que todo estaba bien –¿Ya puedes escuchar mejor?- le dice cerca de su oreja.

 **Nick:** -Un poco mejor, ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta Val?-

 **Judy:** -Por decir que está loca por ti, vino a decirnos que mañana vamos a tener un largo dia de trabajo rastreando al "Sol negro" por ahora Amit nos va a invitar la cena para estar mejor descansados mañana- tuve suerte que no escucho lo del sobrenombre que me puso.

 **Nick:** -Muy bien, pero ¿porque pusiste cara de alergia?- me hacía dudar la cara que puso.

 **Judy:** -Nada nada, cosas de chicas- por poco y se entera de las cosas.

 **Nick:** -Bien, esa Pericoff me las va a pagar, bueno ¿quieres charlar de otra cosa o vamos de una vez con Amit?- teníamos una conversación placentera antes de la interrupción de Val y quería continuarla.

 **Judy:** -Tendremos más tiempo para charlar y entrenar Nick, pero después de tanto tiempo dentro de esa cama de hielo me han dado hambre, vamos de una vez con Amit de verdad estoy hambrienta- sinceramente si quería seguir con la conversación pero esa soda de uva me abrió el apetito y si Amit estaba dispuesto a invitar la cena no iba a contener mi apetito.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

El sol se había ocultado y el anochecer se estaba haciendo presente en aquella ubicación desolada y desierta, no había indicios de que en esa parte tan escondida y remota de las afueras se ubicara una instalación subterránea, en el interior el personal estaba empezando a relajarse tan siquiera una noche antes de todo lo que les aguardaba el día de mañana, Nick y Judy se dirigieron a la sala común de la DBSS donde los esperaban Amit y Valenthine, tomaron el camino corto a través del ascensor de personal en vez de el de carga "Subnivel 4C: Dormitorios", cada unidad tenía su propio set de dormitorios con sala común el de la DBSS estaba en otra categoría, al fondo y ocupando el espacio de tres unidades completas, esto no les sorprendió ni a Nick ni a Judy al tratarse de una unidad especial se les hacía lógico que contaran con un espacio de trabajo más amplio y con mejores recursos, ya estaban encaminados hacia la sala cuando de repente de entre las demás unidades se escucharon silbidos y piropos hacia Judy, estos incomodaron un poco a Nick pero debía admitir que seguro Hopps era de físico desarrollado y atractiva de algún modo, a él le habían gustado sus ojos pero otros soldados eran más primitivos y les gustaba ese porte de "tipa dura" con la que está acostumbrada a tener, jeans azules algo holgados, botas cafés, blusa azul con pequeñas rayas blancas, chaqueta negra asemejándose a la de un motociclista sin duda era una coneja dura de tratar y atractiva para los machos más fuertes que estaban presentes en aquel pasillo.

-Oye nena deja a ese payaso y ven con un macho de verdad- se escuchó a la derecha del pasillo en la cual reposaba un león muy musculoso y sin camisa, estaba haciendo algo de ejercicio por todo el sudor que se le veía en el pelaje y en su melena algo desalineada.

 **Judy:** -Descanse soldado- ahora en vez de verme como un fenómeno me ven como un medio de reproducción, la sociedad sin duda avanzo a pasos agigantados desde aquella época.

Ante la actitud de la capitana por el rechazo de la invitación el león insistió un poco más trotando delante de aquellos dos y deteniendo a la capitana casi en seco –No seas aburrida bombón, ven a divertirte un rato conmigo- con una garra tomo el pequeño mentón de Judy y lo levanto para que sus miradas se cruzaran, Nick no se tomó esto bien ya que el sentía que el soldado se estaba sobrepasando con Judy y esta antes de hacer algo fue sorprendida por la respuesta de Nick al ver esta situación.

 **Nick:** -¿Acaso eres sordo amigo?- me puse en medio de los dos poniendo a Judy detrás de mí –Me parece que la capitana ya dijo que no, te pediré de una manera cortes que te retires por favor-

-Oye cariño jálale la correa a tu perro guardián y trae ese lindo trasero para acá que quiero darle una buena probada- fue lo que salió de los labios de ese león mientras se relamía los bigotes e ignorando completamente a Nick.

 **Nick:** -Retírate ¡Ahora!- encare como pude al león, estaba en desventaja ya que este era mucho más alto que yo y sin duda más fuerte, no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo pero nadie le habla así a Judy en mi presencia.

-Tú lo pediste sarnoso- el pleito se había escuchado en todo el pasillo y varios soldados salieron a ver el espectáculo, a pesar de su tamaño y su fuerza el león casi no podía con la velocidad y lo escurridizo que era Nick y aunque este casi no supiera pelear para sobrevivir en zootopia tenías que aprender cierto tipo de trucos fueras zorro o no, el plan era de lo más básico que se le pudo ocurrir en ese momento, cansar al león y luego asestar un buen golpe para dejarlo tendido en el piso, lo que no contemplo Nick es que el león estaba acostumbrándose a las reacciones rápidas del mismo, con la garra izquierda hizo un ademan de querer golpearlo pero en vez de soltar completamente el golpe con la izquierda este lo lanzo con la derecha lastimando el costado izquierdo de Nick, fue tan duro el impacto que lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo, a estas alturas Hopps ya había visto suficiente, antes de que el león rematara ahora si con la izquierda este fue detenido de golpe por una garra de Judy la cual de un tirón hizo que el incrédulo león diera un par de vueltas en el aire y antes de que tocara el suelo Judy le propino una buena patada lanzándolo directamente a la sala de donde había salido, todos los presentes se quedaron helados al ver que uno de los más fuertes y grandes de la base había sido humillado por la recién despertada capitana en cuanto a Nick él estaba de rodillas intentando recuperar el aire cuando Judy se acercó a él y lo ayudo a levantarse.

 **Judy:** -Más vale que entiendan porque no lo voy a repetir, ustedes son soldados, no voy a tolerar que tengan ese grado de insubordinación en mi presencia y el próximo que se atreva a molestar a mis amigos van a tener el mismo resultado ¿les quedo claro soldados?-

-Señora, si señora- dijeron todos al unísono mientras otros más iban a revisar a su compañero que sin duda estaba inconsciente por la tremenda demostración de agilidad de la capitana que seguía ayudando a Nick en tomar aire y levantarse.

 **Nick:** -Ya casi lo tenía en mis garras, uffff me gano en mi propio juego…- me estaba sosteniendo el lado izquierdo de mi abdomen por el dolor de ese golpe bien propinado.

 **Judy:** -No tenías que hacer eso por mí, no es como si le hubiera hecho caso de todos modos, créeme no lo haría nadie en esas circunstancias- le puse una garra en la espalda.

 **Nick:** -No importa me desagrada mucho que le falten el respeto a las damas en mi presencia, y ese tipo era un completo imbécil-

 **Judy:** ¿Una dama? Nadie se había referido hacia mí de esa manera, ni siquiera Joachim –Gracias Nick- le dedique una sonrisa ante ese comentario.

 **Nick:** -De nada- me mordí el labio para que no se notara mi emoción al ver como sonería Judy con esos ojos violetas que me gustan tanto brillando de manera espectacular, raspe un poco la garganta para salir del trance –Hay que continuar, nuestros anfitriones nos están esperando-

Cuando Nick y Judy se disponían a continuar su caminata todos los soldados que había salido de sus habitáculos estaban entrando a sus respectivas áreas de descanso de entre toda la multitud se escuchó un murmullo -¿Qué es lo que le ve la capitana a ese perro faldero?- y Hopps no se tardó en contestar ante ese comentario.

 **Judy:** -Tiene más clase en una pata que todos ustedes juntos además es bastante apuesto-

Nick estaba colorado por la pelea pero escuchar ese comentario lo puso más rojo de lo que estaba, se puso rápido las gafas oscuras esperando que no se notara tanto cosas que parece lo hizo más obvio ¿Quién usa gafas oscuras en la noche?, por su lado Judy estaba perpleja, la primera parte de la frase la había pensado bien pero decirle "apuesto" salió completamente de su subconciente, no sabía cómo reaccionar después de eso, para buena suerte de Judy su acompañante zorro estaba lo suficientemente distraído en su propio rubor que no noto el de ella y continuaron la caminata hacia el fondo del pasillo en silencio.

Atravesaron la puerta de entrada y se encontraron con Valenthine recostada en un sofá que estaba justo enfrente y sin señas de Amit, la habitación tenía algo de muebles a comparación de los demás dormitorios que eran capsulas encimadas unas con otras, una mesa y tres computadoras visibles, esta habitación era mucho más grande un conjunto de dos sofás, el que ocupaba Valenhtine y otro individual, una pantalla grande donde seguro se proyectaban los archivos importantes 6 habitaciones separadas en el fondo, dos baños, uno para machos y otros para hembras, 6 computadoras individuales, una pequeña cocina con desayunador y un acceso especial para la armería que constaba de un ascensor que los colocaba en el fondo de esta, todo era muy simple y lujoso a la vez, Judy se quedó asombrada pero Nick que siempre vivió en una mansión o en un "Penthouse" le pareció algo cutre la instalación.

 **Judy:** -Wow esto es increíble- me puse a investigar un poco más el área, parecía un departamento de solteros, incluso con mi propio dormitorio con mi nombre en la puerta.

 **Nick:** -Esta bonito- se parecía a una de mis cocheras, la más pequeña que tengo, ni siquiera era la mitad de grande que el taller que uso para modificar mis armaduras.

 **Valenthine:** -¿No es lo que esperabas Rojo?- me senté al borde del sofá.

 **Nick:** -Solo he visto mejores- en serio esto era una ratonera a comparación de mi estudio en la torre Wilde.

 **Valenthine:** -Bueno Amit no vino, tenía que asegurarse de unas cosas primero así que parece que tendremos que disfrutar de esta cena solo nosotros tres, eso si Judy deja de darle vueltas a toda la habitación-

 **Judy:** -Lo siento es solo que todo es tan impresionante ahora-

 **Nick:** -Deberías ver la torre Wilde preciosa…..- murmure en voz baja.

 **Judy:** -¿Dijiste algo Nick?-

 **Nick:** -No nada, que me estoy muriendo de hambre-

 **Valenthine:** -Ya somos dos rojo-

 **Judy:** -¿Tenemos que cocinar algo?-

 **Valenthine:** -No realmente, por el elevador de suministros que está a un lado del lavaplatos nos van a transportar algo ya preparado, ventajas de ser la mejor unidad de la base y cortesía de Amit-

 **Nick:** -Genial, no voy a tener que ensuciarme las garras-

 **Valenthine:** -Si como no, no creo que sepas hacer sopa siquiera rojo-

 **Nick:** -Soy una caja llena de sorpresas Val-

En medio de la conversación se escuchó un mecanismo trabajar cerca de la cocina, la ansiada cena estaba en camino y a buena hora a esos tres se les hacía agua la boca por el olor que venia del elevador de suministros, sin duda iban a darse un buen banquete por lo bien que olía la comida la cual llego en un par de minutos con tres charolas y un contenido algo desproporcionado, Nick se quedó algo incrédulo ante lo que estaba viendo, claramente olía bien pero la presentación le dejaba mucho que desear, una charola con varios compartimientos ocupados por diferentes pastas y sopas, algo de carne o por lo menos algo parecido, puré de patatas y fruta picada, Valenthine y Judy quedaron fascinadas por la comida, eran soldados y ver toda esa charola repleta de comida era como ganarse la lotería, la diferencia con la charola de Nick es que estas no tenían carne y tampoco puré de patata, estaba todo concentrado en varios vegetales como rábano, pepinillos, zanahorias, chicharos, espinaca, brócoli acompañado con una gelatina de limón para Judy y de cereza para Valenthine.

 **Nick:** -Se ve apetitoso- no quería ser grosero así que una mentirilla blanca no les haría daño, tome la gran bandeja y la coloque al centro del desayunador.

 **Judy:** -Se ve delicioso-

 **Valenthine:** -Tu lo dijiste Hopps, tú lo dijiste-

 **Nick:** -Provecho señoritas- antes de que me aventurara hacia lo desconocido probando la comida de la base se escuchó una vez más el elevador de suministros, Val y Judy ya habían empezado con sus charolas así que me acerque para ver lo que nos habían enviado de más en el elevador –Que buen detalle- era el postre para después de la cena, tres recipientes de vidrio transparentes lleno de fresas con crema.

 **Judy:** -¡No puedo creerlo mi postre favorito!- la emoción me gano por un momento al ver lo que nos habían enviado, sin duda había sido un buen día y había valido la pena tantos exámenes y pruebas de los doctores del complejo.

 **Nick:** -Primero el plato principal niñas o no habrá postre- me había provocado algo de ternura el ver la expresión de Judy por el detalle que nos habían enviado desde la cocina y además era otra cosa que anotar en la agenda, algo en lo que Atlas ya se me había adelantado, una nota en mi reloj de pulsera se ilumino "Postre favorito de la capitana Hopps: fresas con crema. ; D" parecía que incluso Atlas estaba analizando mi patrón de comportamiento para así intuir que estaba atraído por Judy.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

La noche seguía su curso, en los dormitorios había un gran silencio, los soldados que no se quedaban a trabajar en el turno nocturno ya estaban dormidos, en la sala científica pocos ingenieros y personal de mantenimiento seguían sus labores, en la DBSS todo era silencio, bueno casi todo, Valenthine y Judy estaban en sus respectivas camas pero Nick, él siempre fue un animal nocturno, casi no dormía pero esas horas de falta de sueño no estaban desperdiciadas, el siempre quería estar un paso por delante a todas las situaciones existentes o que le llegaban a atravesar por la cabeza. Debido al acceso de nivel beta que Atlas le había conseguido se puso a estudiar a fondo al "Sol negro", rápidamente saco sus gafas de aumento se preparó un buen café y comenzó a teclear en una de las computadoras del salón.

 **Nick:** -Los datos recabados están siendo de gran ayuda Atlas no me imagino como hubiéramos avanzado con las migas que nos va a dar mañana Amit-

 **Atlas:** -Los posibles lugares y personal del "Sol negro" son de objetivo publico señor, senadores y miembros del gobierno están involucrados ¿cree que podamos actuar en contra de la esfera pública de Zootopia?-

 **Nick:** -Hay que intentarlo Atlas, quiero que actualices y prepares todas las armaduras prototipo para un máximo de eficiencia en su despliegue, necesito prioridad sobre Bertha, todos los artilugios disponibles quiero que se los coloques y quiero que Géminis esté listo para el fin de semana-

 **Atlas:** -Entendido, señor la nueva entrada de datos de donde se está comunicando parece ser un esquema para algo diferente de sus proyectos habituales-

 **Nick:** -Es algo en lo que estoy pensando por si necesitamos algo de más calibre en esta misión-

 **Atlas:** -¿Deberia de correr algunos diagnósticos y preparar el ensamblaje en caso de que las pruebas sobrepasen el ochenta por ciento de éxito?-

 **Nick:** -Me leíste la mente Atlas, en cuanto esté listo quiero todos los resultados en mi reloj por favor-

 **Atlas:** -Afirmativo, ¿bajo qué nombre deberíamos bautizar este nuevo proyecto señor?-

 **Nick:** -Buena pregunta- estaba ideando algo interesante para este nuevo diseño –Atlas ponle "Legado" al nuevo diseño-

 **Atlas:** -Listo, comienzan las simulaciones virtuales bajo el nombre de "Legado"-

 **Nick:** -Quiero verlas en tiempo real Atlas-

Mientras Nick estaba concentrado en sus proyectos, Judy tenía una serie de pesadillas horribles sobre lo que paso en la última misión de la DBSS, imágenes de la base de la ODZ y de la cara de Jack iban y venían como relámpagos dentro de la mente de la coneja, una visión horrible de la muerte de Joachim a manos de Savage, todas estas visiones ponían tensa a Judy y lo que es peor esta empezaba a moverse por toda la cama, Valenthine estaba completamente dormida como para escuchar el ajetreo de la habitación de Judy y Nick estaba concentrado en su nuevo proyecto, de repente y sin que nadie lo sospechara el escudo de Judy salió destrozando la puerta principal de su dormitorio, por el susto Nick rápidamente se envolvió en su armadura de respuesta rápida y se posó enfrente del dormitorio con todo su arsenal listo.

 **Nick:** -¡Judy!-

Judy estaba sentada en su cama sudando con su brazo estirado dando a entender que ella había hecho todo ese desorden.

 **Judy:** -¿Nick?...yo no…..-

Valenthine ya estaba detrás del zorro con un arma lista para cualquier posible ataque pero al igual que Nick se dio cuenta que eran imaginaciones de Judy causadas por una pesadilla.

 **Valenthine:** -Mucha artillería rojo-

 **Nick:** -Linda ropa interior Val-

Valenthine no se había dado cuenta que salió en su ropa para dormir que constaba de una sudadera larga y sus pantaletas, que por suerte para ella la sudadera era lo bastante largo como para que pareciera vestido claro que esto no aligero los comentarios de Nick al verla de esa manera, intentaba amenizar la situación frente a Judy y Valenthine lo entendió ya que no le reclamo ninguno de sus chistes.

 **Nick:** -Judy ¿estás bien?- me acerque poco a poco mientras me quitaba la careta del casco de forma automática.

 **Judy:** -Perdón, esa pesadilla fue muy intensa, no era mi intención destrozar el lugar-

 **Nick:** -No te apures Val ya hablo con seguridad y con Amit para que no se alarmaran, mañana limpiaremos este desorden, ¿necesitas algo?-

 **Judy:** -Solo necesito tranquilizarme, gracias-

 **Valenthine:** -Ya cancele los refuerzos, ¿Hopps estas bien? ¿Quieres hablar de algo?-

 **Judy:** -Estoy bien Val, gracias…-

 **Valenthine:** -Estaré a un lado por si me necesitas, no dudes en hablar conmigo si lo requieres, rojo más te vale no estarme espiando-

 **Nick:** -No juegues, ahorita no dejas nada a la imaginación- recibí el golpe de un reloj despertador en el hocico antes de terminar toda la frase –buenas noches a ti también Val-

 **Judy:** -Gracias por su preocupación muchachos-

Valenthine regreso a su cama y Nick se estaba quitando la armadura y la acomodaba en su posición original mientras Atlas comenzaba a enviar notificaciones a su reloj digital de los resultados del "Legado".

 **Nick:** -Es impresionante- me quede viendo la hoja de resumen de la nueva armadura.

 **Atlas:** -Se ha superado a si mismo señor con esta nueva armadura-

 **Nick:** -Ahora solo falta hacerle unas pruebas de campo siempre y cuando el piloto este de acuerdo en eso- me senté sobre el escritorio y puse mis patas encima del mismo.

 **Atlas:** -No creo que eso sea un problema señor-

 **Nick:** -Yo espero que no- cuando volví a revisar los archivos del "Legado" me percate que había algo de ruido cerca de los escombros de la puerta de madera destruida, era judy recogiendo los pedazos grandes y apilándolos cerca de la pequeña cocina que había dentro de ese lugar, me llamo la atención que no volviera a intentar dormir así que me dispuse a charlar con ella una vez más -¿Sin sueño capitana?-

 **Judy:** -Debería de preguntarte lo mismo Nick-

 **Nick:** -Soy principalmente nocturno, aprovecho este tipo de tiempo para hacer modificaciones al traje y ese tipo de cosas, de echo estoy trabajando en algo nuevo-

 **Judy:** -¿Y de que se trata Nick?-

 **Nick:** -Ven te mostrare- le pedí que se acercara al centro de la habitación para que pudiera proyectar los planos que había almacenado en mi reloj digital –mira esto- con mi garra derecha apreté un botón en el reloj y este empezó a proyectar una imagen de la atmosfera del planeta en el techo gris que estaba sobre nuestras cabezas –no cabe duda que la frontera espacial es la próxima en la que tenemos que pensar, imagina una estación espacial con la capacidad de detectar cualquier tipo de amenaza alrededor del mundo, algo que pueda alertarnos sobre la situación actual del mundo, una red masa allá de la atmosfera como algún tipo de armadura planetaria- continúe moviendo mi garra hasta posicionarme encima de la luna –y ahora aquí imagina una base en la cual podamos replegarnos y controlar la red mundial de información para la prevención de emergencias, podríamos llegar a monitorear cada centímetro de nuestro planeta y mantener la paz en el sin tener que hacer viajes largos o extensos patrullajes-

 **Judy:** -Se ve muy interesante Nick- me quede algo perpleja ante las imágenes que se proyectaban en el techo y de la explicación de Nick sobre lo que tenía en mente.

 **Nick:** -El primer paso de todo esto está aquí- le mostré un holograma de mi más reciente fabricación –la llamo "Géminis" una armadura con propulsores más grandes y protecciones de una aleación de metal ligero y flexible, el interior emula muy bien la presión ejercida por el planeta lo que nos lleva a la posible exploración espacial en esta preciosidad, con esto nos olvidaríamos de las costosas naves espaciales y de los enormes y costosos cohetes que gastan muchos recursos y son muy peligrosos para la tripulación que se aventura a pilotar uno de esos cacharros-

 **Judy:** -Wow está muy bonito el color- la armadura era casi completamente blanca con algunos detalles en negro y la careta del casco era dorada.

 **Nick:** -Gracias, es uno de mis proyectos más ambiciosos del año, cuando lo complete voy a comenzar con la propuesta de la vigilancia atmosférica, espero que le vean el chiste a esto esos burócratas aburridos- estaba orgulloso de mi trabajo debo de admitirlo.

 **Judy:** -Espero que le den el visto bueno Nick-

 **Nick:** -Eso no sonó muy convincente Judy ¿en qué piensas?-

 **Judy:** -Solo me preguntaba si de verdad el gobierno le gustaría apoyar tu idea, que no está mal pero es demasiada vigilancia y quebrantarían la privacidad de algunas personas, demasiado poder concentrado en una sola instalación ¿no crees?-

 **Nick:** -Mmmmm….- en realidad no había pensado en eso –algún tipo de coalición tendría que interceder en el uso de la estación pero…..- el proyecto "Géminis" ya estaba demasiado avanzado como para cancelar algún tipo de implementación, por lo menos la armadura estaba siendo ensamblada en estos momentos dentro del taller de la torre Wilde –Atlas necesito que analices todo lo que "Géminis" puede llegar a hacer y lo que la estación espacial podría llegar a hacer en manos equivocadas-

 **Atlas:** -Recalculando "Géminis" y planos de la estación espacial "Apolo"-

 **Judy:** -No quería incomodarte con mis observaciones Nick- baje un poco las orejas.

Nick: -No es ningún tipo de incomodidad Judy, me agrada que hallas hecho ese comentario, no había pensado en lo que pensarían los representantes de gobierno sobre una base espacial que todo lo ve y que sería una posible amenaza si la llegaran a ocupar para otro tipo de práctica- me fui a sentar al sofá donde habíamos encontrado a Valenthine al entrar en esa habitación, Judy por su parte se sentó en el sofá individual que estaba delante de mí, se veía distraída, tenía su ropa de dormir gris, una sudadera con una capucha y unos pantalones grises deportivos y holgados, solo se le veían los dedos de sus patas sobresalir de tantos pliegues del pantalón, cuando subió las patas al sofá me atreví a hablar con un poco más de empatía -¿Judy de verdad estas bien?-

 **Judy:** -Hay tantas cosas que me rondan por mi cabeza que no se me ocurre por dónde empezar, me alegro de estar aquí con ustedes viva y con un propósito para seguir luchando pero no sé si tenga la fuerza suficiente como para dejar atrás la vida que tenía y a la que estaba acostumbrada-

 **Nick:** -Vamos Hopps, hoy le acabas de partir el trasero en cuatro partes a uno de los más grandes soldados de la base, yo estoy seguro que podrás continuar con tu vida como si nada hubiese pasado, tal vez no entienda el conflicto que hay dentro de tu cabeza pero te aseguro que todos nos vamos a esforzar para que no tengas que pasar por esto sola- cuando termine de decir mis palabras Judy se me quedo viendo de una manera extraña.

 **Judy:** -Nick, ¿desde cuándo usas gafas?-

 **Nick:** -Oh esto- me quite las gafas de aumento y las puse sobre la pequeña mesa que había a un lado del sofá –los comencé a usar como a los veinte años, debido a que leo mucho la vista se me cansa un tiempo-

 **Judy:** -Desde los veinte ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?-

 **Nick:** -Tengo veintinueve ¿y usted señorita Hopps?-

 **Judy:** -Veintitrés, bueno sin contar los cuarenta que pase en el hielo-

 **Nick:** -Jajajaja ya estás en la tercera edad jajajajaja- sentí una almohada golpear mi cara

 **Judy:** -Tu estarás muy joven Nick- me regreso la almohada que le había aventado.

 **Nick:** -Mas que tu si abuela- me volvió a lanzar la almohada con mucha más fuerza y caí hacia atrás con todo y sofá.

 **Judy:** -¡Nick!- me levante rápido a revisar si Nick se había hecho daño al caer de espaldas por la fuerza de la almohada.

 **Nick:** -Jajajaja ten cuidado con tu fuerza fortachona un día de estos me vas a romper algo y eso no me va a dejar reír-

 **Judy:** -Eres todo un caso Wilde- me recargue sobre el sofá viendo la gran risa que este tenía en la cara por las bromas que nos estábamos haciendo.

 **Nick:** -No me divertía así en años, gracias capitana jajajajaja-

 **Judy:** Me quede viéndolo con esa risa que tenía, parecía un pequeño cachorro disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos, era una imagen tierna que a mí me agradaba, parece mentira pero desde ese momento sentí que ahora era mi deber regresar el favor de devolverme a la vida –De nada Nick-


End file.
